The Things I'll Do
by SuperYellowSentai
Summary: There is a lot that Dean will do for Sammy. Little one-shots featuring potentially both male and FEM!Sam MAJOR FLUFF ***Chapter 14 up. Keeping Secrets***
1. Braid

**(A/N- I have the bad case of writers block. I'm not sure if it's contageous so please be cautious. Anyways in the process of rewriting one of my potential stories I thought up a few little one shots. Pure Fluff, watch out.)**

 **Hair**

At ten Dean Winchester was good at a lot of things. He could fire off most weapons, and knew how to handle the kickback. He could use all forms of knives, and even kept one stowed inside his boot at all times. He could turn a mopey, bitchy, five year old Sam into someone much more tolerable, especially to their marine father. He was mature enough to take care of his sister and himself whenever his dad was gone on lengthy trips. And that included getting them to and from school, helping a nerdy Sam with homework, feeding them with the meager amount that their father left, and putting Sam to sleep at appropriate hours (upon most occasions).

However what Sam was asking him to do now was near impossible. Never in a million years did he think this problem would arise.

Sam tugged at her lengthy hair that had been knotted in some weird fashion. _Braiding_ she had called it. While Dean and Sam had been at the library, unknowingly to the younger one, picking up books to assist their father on his latest hunt she had spotted a circle of girls near the kids section. Dean wasn't too concerned with his little sister as she ran off to see what they were doing. When she came back her hair had been tied in some girly fashion, and Sam was now lovingly touching the tail asking if her brother could do it too.

"Sure." He responded without thought. Dean frowned and studied the hair. He'd tied knots before. His father had deemed it important that his son know how to tie a decent knot. How hard was it to _braid_? The further he had studied it though the more he realized he had no clue how the hair kept together like that. He could probably twist two pieces together and tie it off at the end but even he knew that it would just unwind. How on earth did that circle of girls know how to do that?

He thought about distracting his sister and asking them himself, but he didn't need to ask a bunch of girls how to do anything. His pride spiked and he led Sam to the librarian's desk to borrow the books he had tucked under his arm. Tonight when he'd undo her hair to help her get ready for her bath he'd inspect the knot further.

Once finished at the desk Dean thought better and shoved the satchel of books at Sam. "Go wait by the door Sammy, I have one more thing I need to get." He waited for her to nod and went back to the desk.

The librarian had been a tad disturbed by some of the selections the boy had made. Kids his age did not need to read about such troublesome things, but she smiled dutifully when he returned to her desk. "You need anything else love?"

"Do you have any books on hair?" Dean fumbled with the zipper on his hoodie trying to look casual.

"Hair?" The librarian's eyebrow shot up. This was the last thing she'd thought he'd request. "What do you mean by that sweetie?"

Dean wrinkled his nose at all the endearments but continued. "I need a book that might show me how to- braid." He stated the final word as more of a question, he wasn't sure if his five year old sibling had gotten the word correct in the first place.

"Braiding? Now why-" The woman paused and looked to the little girl by the swing-out doors playing happily with the hair she had wound in a braid. It seemed like the little girl was taking such pleasure from such a small gesture from the girls still chatting excitedly in the children's section. Her heart warmed up at the boy's intention. He wanted to do his little sister's hair. Her mind started working double time trying to recall the best book they had on hairstyles. Something big enough that the boy, or girl, could do something different if they wanted, but something that had plenty of pictures and easily written descriptions. "Stay here for one second sweetie."

She jumped up from the desk and retreated to the back office. There she located a box of damaged books. A while ago an older book had been returned with an entire chapter on up-do's torn out. The kid had been fined for the price of the book, but since the pages were gone they couldn't put it out anymore. Now as she flipped through the remaining pages she was pleased to see definite pages with multiple braids, and ponytails. The instructions seemed simple enough too, with plenty of pictures.

When the book was pressed into the boys hand he seemed confused. Rather than stamp the book and ask for his card she simply handed him the book. "Don't I have to check it out?"

"No." The woman shook her head and smiled. "The book was returned damaged, but-" She wiggled her fingers at the book and waited for the boy to hand it back. She flipped to the page he would have wanted, and returned it to him with the opened page. "There is a few pages that will show you how to do a simple braid, and a few other simple styles if you sister wants them."

Dean inspected the pictures and the words and nodded. It didn't seem too hard he could accomplish a simple braid. "Do I owe you anything?" Seeing as his father wasn't due back until tomorrow he had to keep what little money he had towards food.

"Not a thing sugar." She returned to her seat. "Do promise though that if you run into any trouble you ask me for help. I have one girl of my own at home, so I am pretty apt at doing any hairstyle you could think of."

Dean smiled brightly at the woman and nodded. "Thank you. I will." He tucked the book under his arm and returned to his bored little sister. Sam during the wait had long since abandoned the braid and was now pressing one half of her face against glass door watching the trees shift against the wind. Dean waited behind her and squeezed her shoulder getting her attention. "Come on runt, I'll make some mac n' cheese when we get back to the motel room."

"Do we have weenies?" Sam chirped as Dean took the book bag from her. The notion of food didn't distract her though while Dean slipped the obnoxiously pale pink book into the bag. Why did Dean have a pink book? Even she hated the color.

"Yeah, we have weenies." Dean thought back to the container and figured there might be one left over. His sister could have that.

The walk home was uneventful, and during dinner Sam was keen enough to notice that her brother's meal lacked any of the hot dog bits. So while Dean had gotten up to fill a few cheap plastic cups with water for them she shoveled a few into his bowl. Dean noticed but thought better, and ate them without comment.

It wasn't until Dean had the bath full and carefully undone the braid that he shooed Sam into the motel's bathroom to bathe. He quickly washed and rinsed the dishes, so he could focus on the book he'd been given. He went into the weapons duffle and dug out a small length of rope. He cut a bit off and knotted one end. Dean unraveled the twisted up material until it resembled unruly hair. He carefully tried to imitate the picture using his little dummy, but he wasn't sure how one held on to three different strands and not let one fall.

When he heard the sound of the tub draining he still hadn't gotten it. None of results had resembled what Sam originally had her hair look like, or what the picture depicted. A deep part of him hoped that when she came out she had completely forgotten about the desired hairstyle.

Sammy opened the bathroom door in her large sleep shirt and hopped excitedly over to her brother. She gave a wide grin and shoved a brush at her brother though. "Braid?"

Dean sighed but kept a straight face. "Let's do that tomorrow, runt. That way you could have it braided all day." And he could get some more practice in.

"Braid now, and tomorrow!" She dropped the brush in her brother's lap and sat down in front of her brother like the girls at the library had told her to.

Dean reluctantly picked up the brush and started to brush out the tangles. It wasn't a very manly thing to know, but he'd learned early on that Sam would cry if he started from the top, so he dutifully started detangling the bottom and slowly worked his way up. When the brush went through without problem he put down the brush and with shaky hands divided the hair into three parts. As cleanly as he could he started to weave the strands together. By the time he'd made it to the bottom and tied it off he frowned. It looked worse than it had on the rope. Strands were sticking out, and a large chunk of hair had been missed from the front. Before Dean could take it out and try again Sam had felt him finish and jumped up to return to the bathroom to see the end result. She flopped up the wet, messy braid, and gave a small cry.

Dean shut his eyes and sighed. Great, he knew she wouldn't like it. He kept his eyes shut as her feet pattered back across the grungy carpet to him. Unexpectedly though he felt a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you." She giggled happily.

As Dean opened his eyes again Sam was flouncing about the room tossing her braid in her hand. She didn't seem too disturbed that the braid was a pale comparison to the one she had done before. She didn't even seem to mind the large unattended strand.

"Do you want me to try it again?" Dean asked hesitantly. He knew he could probably do better.

"No. I like it." She hopped back to her brother. "It's pretty."

Warmth swelled in his heart. He had been petrified of disappointing her, and even after seeing the mess he'd created she'd stayed upbeat and thanked him. If a simple braid made her this happy he'd be more than willing to read through the book and see what else he could probably do.

But not tonight.

He stood up and scooped the giggling five year old in his arms. "Ok Sammy. Time to brush teeth and then bedtime."

"Okay!" Dean sat her on the sink so she could reach easier, before she let go of her hold around his neck though she gave him another quick kiss. "I love you!"

"I love you too runt." Dean said softly.


	2. Dance

**A/N- Be warned there is nothing but pure fluff to come this chapter...**

 **Dance**

Sam shoved up the hood on her zip-up as a physical representation of her closing off the world. She ignored the concerned glance from her brother and shook away his touch. She didn't want to do anything but curl up under the grungy comforter back at the motel and cry silently.

For the first time in a while she had been asked out, and to prom no less. Daniel Mitchells was not only a decent looking guy, but he was probably going to graduate top of the class the end of the year at the rate his GPA was going. In their shared AP Physics class he'd slid a note to her. The note simply stated in his sloped, sloppy handwriting _prom_ with an exaggerated question mark at the end, and two boxes, one stating _yes_ , and the other stating _hell yes_. Of course Mr. Matthews had intercepted the note returning and with a smirk read through the note. He'd held up the note with the box crossed out stating _hell yes_. The class had applauded the pair. The teacher telling them to have a safe and fun night only made her face redder.

She thought it had been safe to say yes. Her father had paid up till the end of the month at their rental home and currently was working steadily at the shop in town. Of course the two older Winchester's regarded the date with wariness, but allowed it. Her father promised to be the least threatening as he could, although she was certain at the time his gun might show slightly from his spot in his waistband.

It hadn't worked out though. Prom night, and rather than being dressed unusually girly and awkwardly dancing, she was hiking through the woods after finishing up with a werewolf hunt. He had promised it would have been over. He promised they would be home in time. But when she had been told that they were going on a hunt she had simply told Daniel that there was a family emergency and she couldn't make it. She knew exactly how this would work out and sure enough she was right.

It wasn't the boy, and it wasn't the inexpensive dress that was bringing her down though, it was the blunt recollection that she couldn't be normal. That a moment's notice she'd have to pack up what little she owned and miss out on what made growing up fun.

And if she had to be honest it was partly the raging battle in her head that was all started from receiving the acceptance letter from her school. She'd applied to Stanford not expecting much despite her councilor's confidence, and sure enough they thought that she should go to their school, WITH a full ride. She'd only shared that with Daniel, and Ms. Lewis her councilor. She had yet to say yes or no yet. Sure it was what she wanted, but the second she did it, what would her family think. Should she focus on herself and what she wanted, or worry about what her family thought.

So she walked ahead of her family, acceptance letter, and missing prom causing her mood to darken. Every fiber of her wanted to return to the motel room and break everything she could, but she kept up her mask and just let the emotions squirm inside.

It was made worse when Dean blocked her from getting in the Impala. Sam frowned in confusion as Dean shooed her towards her father's truck. She always rode in the car with her brother. He held up a napkin with ten digits and a red lipstick mark simply stating "Candy." She kept her face straight and walked sluggishly towards the black truck.

Of course her night couldn't go the way she wanted, because rather than return to the motel where she could give a good cry, her father informed her they had some errands to run. So for the next two hours they drove around picking up items for the first aid kit, and replenishing bullets for their weapons. Sam had suggested food, but her father stated that there was stuff to eat at the motel. She wrinkled her nose and recalled the mac n' cheese, the slimy sandwich supplies, and bruised apples. Whatever she wasn't that hungry anyways.

As they pulled up at the motel the sun was going down and Dean's car was out front. She wondered what happened to his evening with Candy. When she went to help empty the truck, her dad told her he had it and she could just go inside. He'd follow in a little. She hadn't looked the gift horse in the mouth. She took off and headed towards the motel. There she could finally spend some time by herself and wallow.

Only the motel room didn't look the same. Fairy lights had been haphazardly taped up, and cheesy paper flowers had been taped to the wall with white streamers. Inside the center of it all stood Dean wearing his FBI suit.

"Dean? What-? What is this?" She stuttered glancing around the space. Her glance darted back towards her brother when he put a hand around her arm and lead her further into the room.

"We couldn't make it back in time, and I know your missing your prom. This isn't ideal, but-" He couldn't finish. He awkwardly "fixed" the folds on his suit.

"This is awesome Dean!" She threw herself around her brother and gave a small laugh. "How on earth did you even find the lights?"

Her father cleared his throat at the door and closed it behind him. "Doesn't matter." He knelt down and from his duffle dragged out a blue material from it. Completely out it proved to be a one shouldered, floor length dress.

Sam inhaled sharply and rushed to her father.

"I wasn't sure what style and the Goodwill didn't have too much to offer." Her father stated awkwardly. "If you don't want to-" He wasn't able to finish. Sam had tucked her head under his chin and wrapped her arms around her father cutting him off.

"It's amazing." She pressed her face into his shirt trying to hide her watering eyes. "I love it."

Her father allowed the girl to stay there for a few minutes before he gruffly cleared his throat. "Well what are you waiting for girl, put the dress on."

She released him, gave him a short peck on the cheek, and took the dress. It didn't take her too long to put it on. Being a one shouldered it still exposed the strap of her bra, and since she was much taller than average the hem sat a little awkwardly at her ankle but she couldn't have asked for a better dress. When she stepped out Dean was there arm offered.

This time on the small table in the room, there was a cassette player, and a few plates with delicious looking, steaming food. Dean started up a cheesy slow song and the siblings started dancing around the room while their father continued to set up the table. Although it was more awkward swaying, Dean obliged with the occasional twirl and dip.

"Where did you even find this music?" Sam chuckled.

Dean dipped his sister and grinned. "Convenient store. Never heard of the guy, but the cashier promised he'd be some good oldies."

"Is Metallica somewhere on the playlist?" Sam smirked, allowing herself to be pulled up.

"Hell yeah. I figure we can head bang." Dean slipped his left hand to her waist, and took her hand in his right. They started swaying again.

"You're impossible Dean." Sam laughed.


	3. Read

**A/N- Thank you very much to ZeldaIsis for the awesome review. You're amazing.**

 **Read**

Sam lay on her back doing her best to hide her misery, but Dean could see through it all. Twelve hours after the hunt; twelve hours after Sam had been flung into the marble counter and attempted to crack the stone with her head and now she was awake in the hospital.

While the doctor conducted his check she'd tried to insist that she was fine. John and Dean didn't buy it. The doctors at the hospital had been clear, she had a concussion. Even if Dean hadn't been informed the sluggish thought, lack of memory, sensitivity to light, and emotional state clearly defined the problem. None of the Winchesters really cared for the place, so they understood her want to leave, but John and Dean didn't mess with concussions. If the doctor told her to stay for the rest of the day, with no tv, no computer, and no reading materials then that was exactly what was going to happen.

Sam glanced up at the clock on the wall and groaned. It was only eleven. She wouldn't get word on when she'd be released until the doctor checked her at the end of the day. Being stuck in the hospital room with nothing to entertain herself was going to make the day drag.

"At least let me have a magazine." Sam put on her best puppy dog eyes and glanced over at her brother. "I won't read I'll just look at the pictures."

Dean looked up from his own Busty Asian Beauties that he'd slipped between the pages of a medical magazine. "Nope. No books, no magazines. You know the deal girly. This isn't our fist rodeo with concussions."

"Please! I'm fine Dean."

Dean sighed and glanced up at the clock himself. When sick his seventeen year old sister could act like a five year old. "Okay, if you're so suddenly fine let me switch on the over head lights. Oh, and I could bring in my walkman; jam out to some Metallica whole we wait for you to be released."

Light and Metallica? Sam grimaced at the thought. Even now a beat similar to Dean's music taste was pounding in her head.

"And since you are so _fine_ then I don't suppose you mind reminding me what we had for breakfast the day before. Or you can tell me what we were even hunting in the first place." Dean closed both magazines and placed it on the ground just next to him.

"Bite me." Sam stated sullenly. She turned her head away from her brother and bit back a wave of nausea.

"You could nap." Dean suggested.

Sam gave a hoarse laugh. "Or you could go for a hike."

"You could improve your mood."

"You could stick your head underwater and inhale real deep."

Dean sighed and rubbed at the stubble on his chin. "Really Sam, you're acting very childish. We just want you to get better."

"I know." Sam bunched the sheets in her fist as a fresh pulse of pain went through her head. Her eyes were sealed shut but she could feel Dean's comforting hand in hers. He spoke words to calm her and she pieced together that he was asking if she needed a nurse. "No." Sam gasped. If a nurse came she'd get some heavy duty drugs and go straight to sleep. The one thing that she didn't want to be, besides in a hospital, was asleep in one like some invalid. The pulsing pain was receding. "I'm fine. It's going away."

Dean's eyebrow quirked up but he let it slide. The next sign of pain and he'd call in a nurse faster than she could tell him not to. Dean rubbed at his eyes and glanced up at sound of rolling wheels and a woman whistling a pleasant tune as she passed. Through the small window on the door he noticed the kind woman who had been walking around the floors with a cart full of books for patients who wanted to read.

He perked up. Of course that was it.

Sam glanced at her brother as he scooted out of the chair and headed for the door. "Where are you going? Don't get-"

"I'm not getting a nurse." Dean put his hand on the knob and opened the door. "I'll be right back." And before she could argue more with him, he had slipped out.

All Sam could hear was Dean thudding further away from the room and quietly calling for someone. He returned in a few minutes and dramatically waved a hardback book before closing the door once again behind him.

"I can't read anything right now, Einstein. Dad and the doctor will kill you." Sam muttered softly.

"You won't be reading." Dean returned. He flipped through the thick book. Sam could read from the cover that it was a collection of fairy tales. Dean noticed her scrutinizing the book. "Sorry, the cart really didn't have a good selection."

"If I'm not reading it then-" Sam paused mid question. _No way_. Heartbreaker, reading-isn't-cool Dean Winchester, was going to read…to her? "You hate reading."

Dean didn't bother to look up. He was too busy looking at the stories in the book. "Not so. I hated school, where they give you required reading, and make you answer stupid questions about them. Like I need to know what page Hamlet gives the romantic balcony speech and what color pants he was wearing."

Sam smirked at her brother. "Hamlet, is in the play _Hamlet_ ; and Romeo does the balcony speech genius."

"Whatever." Dean looked up for a fraction of a second to stick out his tongue. "Anyways. I used to read to you. Miffy, Ollie the Octopus, and the stupid Badgers remember those stories? And we had a large hard back book, the only one dad let us keep, and that had fairytales."

"You mean the one you swiped from the library." Sam chuckled.

Dean stopped flipping through. "How did you know that?"

"The stickers to organize the books remained on the spine. Plus you used the page to stamp the dates as a bookmark." Sam quirked up an eyebrow. "I didn't mind. Half of the stuff we had was swiped, or second hand and cheap."

Dean smirked. He always was amazed at how perceptive his sister had actually been. "Your favorite out of those stories if it's in it-" Dean paused and gave a triumphant cry. "Little One Eye. They have it."

"Little one eye?"

"Hush up." Dean cleared his throat dramatically. "'There was once upon a time a one-eyed woman who had three daughters. The eldest was called Little One Eye, because she had only one eye in the middle of her forehead.'"

"Like a cyclops?"

"Shut up, Sam." Dean continued. "'The second was called Little Two Eye, because she had two eyes like other people and the youngest was called little Three Eyes, because she had three eyes and her third eye was also in the middle of her forehead.'"

Sam stayed quiet and listened to her older brother's calming voice tell the tale of poor Little Two Eyes and her terrible mother and sisters. The further he got into the story she recalled curling up into his lap and sympathizing the best she could as a five year old to the girls problems.

Unknowing to the siblings John peered through the window in the door watching as his son read to his daughter. He glanced down at the bag of hamburgers in his hand and decided that the food and coffee could go cold. He settled into one of the hard plastic chairs in the hallway.

 **A/N- If ya guys like it please leave a review. =D Any word is much appreciated.**

 **The story is 'Little One Eye, Little Two Eyes, and Little Three Eyes.' Grew up with it in a Reader's Digest Fairytale collection. Also not an expert on hospital protocol, so don't go all crazy if I got something wrong.**

 **To anyone who is confused. A long time ago, before libraries used scanners and fancy computers, the way that you knew to return books was by stamping the date on the inside of the book. There was a little pocket inside and on this slip of paper was the passed dates that it had been borrowed. It's awesome buying used books online and seeing them inside.**


	4. Protect

**A/N- Sooo, this one may not be as Fluffy as the others. I don't know why but when I kept thinking about protect, this came to mind. So I'm going with my gut and posting it. It has more adult themes than the others I've posted.**

 **Major thanks to Emily for the review. It made me incredibly happy. :)**

 **Protect**

Sam didn't notice the truck parked across from the club. Had she, she also probably would have seen the two men sitting inside watching her group walking towards the establishment. No she was far too focused on the little group ahead of her and the prospects of a fun night.

The semester was finally over. Sure she had classes to take during the summer but right here, right now, she was free from the text books and the glow from her computer. She offered her friend Tammy a smile and whooped loudly in the night. Tammy shoved the sundress down trying to cover more of her legs. "Come on Tammy, lighten up. Finals are over!"

"I know." Tammy tugged at her curled hair and frowned. "I just don't see why I had to leave wearing a dress…"

Becky broke away from the group after hearing the sullen remark and wrapped her arms around her friend. "Because you look amazing Tammy." She laughed and squeezed before releasing her friend. "And because Sam refused."

Sam tugged on her comfortable hoodie. "At least I'm comfortable and not wearing heels. One second in heels and I'd just land flat on my face."

Becky frowned and shook her head. "You two are just no fun."

"Ease up." Zack turned his head to look at the three lagging behind. "I don't think I could ever see Sam in a dress. How many times have you worn one anyways?"

"Three times." Sam stated proudly.

"There you go, Beck. She's twenty one and only worn a dress three times." He stopped at the entrance and opened the door. He waved the three girls inside. "I don't think you could get her in one even with a gun and some duct tape."

Sam was the last one to pass him. "Nope. I'd knock you out faster than you could use either."

They paid at the entrance and got blue bands for their wrists. Sam eyed the crowd with her hunter's eye. Everyone appeared to be college aged ready to party it up with a few pockets of older adults dancing in small groups. She followed the group through the packed dance floor and squeezed through whenever she needed. She was kind of glad that Jesse wasn't there. He'd packed up and gone on a family trip as soon as school had been out. She missed him, but this really wasn't his scene. Not really her's either but she could appreciate it for what it was.

She wasn't sure who found it, but fairly quickly they located a table that was being cleared of its empty glasses and massed around it. Becky grabbed a reluctant Tammy's hand and dragged the unfortunate girl towards the dance floor.

Knowing where everyone would meet up Sam headed towards the bar. Just a few feet away though a drunk girl wearing a tiara, and a sash proclaiming her twenty-one stumbled into her. The girl caught her balance, but Sam stumbled back landing in the arms of a college boy with beady eyes and thin arms.

"Sorry about that." Sam muttered pulling away.

"Don't worry about it." He slid his hand through his hair slowly and dramatically. "I enjoyed it."

Sam scoffed at the pathetic ruse. "And I'm getting a drink, so enjoy your night." As she tried to move forward though he blocked her way.

"Come on girl. You don't want to party with us?"

"Nope." Sam pointed towards her table despite the crowd blocking any visual. "I'm with friends. I'd hate to be rude."

He opened his mouth to say something else but Sam didn't allow it she shoved forward and towards the little bar where she ordered whatever was on tap. Waiting on the drink, she more felt than saw the guy come up behind her. This time he brought friends.

"You are seriously a party pooper." The guy whined.

Once Sam had her beer in front of her and she had handed over the appropriate cash. She spun around and gave the guy a scowl. "Look, whatever you looking for, I'm not interested. I'd go for someone else." This evening was seriously going downhill fast.

"Come on. Don't be like that."

Sam grabbed her drink and shoved passed him again. "Seriously leave me alone." Could she kick his ass right there and right now? Of course, but she'd rather not get kicked out of the place on account of some dumb ass and his sleazy friends.

She made it to the table okay. Whoever had bothered her at the bar didn't seem to follow. As the night went on she nursed her one beer, knowing how light weight she actually was, and watched as her usually calm friends got toasted. Even Tammy was starting to let a little lose.

When she was about halfway through with her beer though Sam felt herself start to sway. She stuck a hand to her head as she started to feel light headed and fuzzy. Knowing it couldn't be the little alcohol she'd consumed she blamed it on her migraines. They were starting to get bad, but she wasn't counting on having one tonight. She sought out Tammy and leaned down so she could be heard over the loud music and people.

"I'm getting a headache, Tammy. I'm going to run to the bathroom real quick."

Tammy stopped swaying to the music and frowned. "You okay, you want me to go with you?"

Sam smirked and waved off her friend. "Nah, I can handle the ladies room myself. Keep having fun." She waited for her friend to nod and walked into the crowd towards the bathrooms. Now her legs were starting to feel more like rubber. The further she walked the more drunk she looked. A wave of nausea nearly brought her to her knees.

Hands were there to help her not fall though, long spindly fingers attached to thin arms. Sam looked up fighting back the nausea, and saw the beady eyed guy from before. "Hey, you almost fell there. Thank goodness we were here to help."

Sam's eyes widened. What had he done? Had he put something in her drink? She desperately tried to locate the table with her friends but once again the converging crowd was blocking any visual. "What- What did you do?"

Looking proud of himself the man with the help of his friends dragged Sam up. "I caught you."

His tone was dark and made Sam shiver. She hated feeling so weak and helpless. Beady eyes wrapped her arm around his shoulder and her head drooped uncontrollably towards his chest. One of his friends came up along the other side and shouldered her other arm. She tried fighting them, she really did, but she could do little else but remain drooped between them as they veered towards the back exit. She was only aware that they had left the club only once a fresh breeze brushed passed her face and the booming music seemed to subside.

"Hey, Mack, get the car." Sam heard the sound of keys being flung and caught and retreating footsteps.

She opened her eyes again and her vision swam. She could tell though she was in the alley just outside the club.

"I got a nice motel room." She recognized Beady Eye's voice.

"Nice." That must have been his friend. "You found a pretty one."

She felt the two guys jump at the sound of the club door slamming shut and thundering footprints. "She, is isn't she?!"

There was the sound of a crunch, and a groan, and Sam felt herself falling towards the concrete. She had just enough sense to put her hands out to stop the fall. She listened to the sound of fighting, but focused on the simple phrase that had been last uttered. She knew that voice. Her mind wasn't working properly granted but she knew that voice from somewhere.

She flinched when a pair of hands landed on her back. They swirled comforting circles. She hadn't even heard him come. Come to think of it the sound of fighting was gone. "Hey Sammy. Sammy are you okay?"

Sam could feel another wave of nausea. Crap, this time something was coming up. "N- No…"

"Shit! Bobby, hold back her hair." Firm hands gripped her stomach and held her up. "Hold back her hair now."

Sam felt her hair being jerked back a little forcefully, but she didn't have time to focus on that. She was too busy emptying her stomach in the middle of the alley. One arm snaked around to hold her up while she felt the other hand start to make comforting circular motions on her back.

"Let it out. We got you Sammy. Just let it out."

xxxXXXxxx

Morning came with a fresh pulse of pain through her head. At least she thought it was morning. All of the curtains were drawn and the door closed offering little light in. Sam sat up and groaned, placing a hand to her head. Man did she drink last night.

She fumbled around her pillow to locate her cell phone. She usually slipped it under, but it wasn't there. She glanced up at the bedside table and saw the phone sitting next to a sweating glass of water and bottle of Tylenol. Perfect. Sometimes Jesse was just the sweetest.

She shook out two of the tablets and swallowed it down with the water. She finished the glass just to get out the nasty taste in her mouth. Finally she reached over for her phone and flipped it open. Like some cheesy vampire, she hissed and cringed at the light the phone suddenly gave out. It took a second for the black dots to go away before she could clearly read the screen. Twenty missed calls. And it wasn't morning. Oh no, it was three o'clock in the afternoon.

She must have had some night. She flipped through her messages finding quite a few from her friends asking where she was. Sometime in the evening however she'd responded that she hadn't felt well and went home. She didn't remember that. She didn't remember returning home, and she didn't remember sending the text.

Slowly she scooted to the edge of the bed and draped her legs over. She startled when her feet knocked into a bucket sitting just beside the bed. Shit, had she thrown up last night. Geeze Jesse wasn't going to be pleased with her. Where was Jesse anyways? Sam paused. Jesse wasn't even here he was off with his folks skiing. Who'd put the water and the Tylenol there?

She stood up and shuffled towards the bathroom. She'd brush her teeth and solve the mystery later. Halfway to the bathroom she noticed a greasy take out bag. She picked up the wrapper just next to it smelling the hamburger that had once been it and gagged. Unfolded it had the stickers bacon, and extra cheese clearly visible.

 **Please leave a review if you liked it, or have any correcting comments. Any word is much appreciated.**


	5. Keep You

**A/N- Hey ya'll here's another chapter of fluff. Just so you're in the know, I am currently working on a story. One longer than a single chapter, which is why this one-shot kinda came out pretty slow. The story doesn't have a title or an end yet, but it's on its way. And thanks to ZeldaIsis for the review. Love ya!**

 **Keep You**

Dean watched from the bed as his six year old sister stuffed belongings into her school bag sullenly. "Are you sure I can't make you stay?"

Determined, Sam shook her head and dragged over the thick book of fairy tales. After a few comical seconds of her trying multiple ways of fitting in the big tome Sam let it fall on the bed in defeat. "No…you're mean. I'm running away."

Sam's school was going on a field trip to the Zoo. That involved the cost of tickets, a bus ride, and lunch; money they just didn't have. Dean refused to forge his father's signature on the form and fork over the cash.

"I told you that I could ask Dad for a little extra money next time." Dean stated quietly. "We could go to the zoo later." He watched as she paused her packing for a second. He thought he had her but she stubbornly bit her lip and kept trying to squish her bear in the bag.

Mr. Bear didn't fit either so Sam settled on carrying him. She set him down and thought about anything she'd forgotten. Of course, her hairbrush; no way she could forget that. On her way to the bathroom Dean kindly reminded her to pack her toothbrush. She made sure both were stuffed securely in the small bag.

Sam zipped up the bag and settled Mr. Bear next to it. "Ok, I'm going!"

"Ok…" Dean nodded his head very seriously. "You have some socks, your homework, you're fuzzy blanket, my Metallica tape, tooth brush and tooth paste." He watched her nod at each one he uttered until she frowned at the end. She held up Mr. Bear. "Oh I'm sorry, I assume you're holding Mr. Bear."

Sam nodded and slipped the bag on her back and grabbed up Mr. Bear. She placed her hand on the knob to the motel door.

"Oh, but you did forget something."

"What?" Sam frowned. She couldn't possibly think of anything else she needed.

Dean stood up and met her at the door. "You're not allowed to cross the street."

Sam blanched. That's right. Her dad made it clear that she wasn't supposed to cross the street by herself. Her hand slipped off the knob and she tried working through the problem. How was she going to runaway now? "Can you help me?"

Dean snorted quietly. She acted like once she crossed this one, there would be no future streets to cross. "Yeah, I can help you cross the street." He got off the bed and slipped on his shoes. Before heading out the door he made sure he had sufficient cash and the key to the motel. He ushered Sam out the door and locked it behind him.

No words were said as Sam held his hand and walked to the crosswalk. Dean watched the lights and the cars and at the appropriate time stepped out and crossed the street. The siblings stepped back up on the opposite sidewalk and Dean dramatically let go of her hand.

"Okay. Now you're on your own from here." He made it a point to look at the diner and rub his tummy. "I will catch you later then. I have some strawberry waffles to eat."

Sam froze. She liked strawberry waffles too. As Dean made a move to walk toward the diner Sam's hand shot out and caught his shirt.

Dean stayed facing the opposite direction for a second and openly smirked, before wiping the expression off and turning around. "What is it?" He asked innocently. "I thought you were running off."

"I want strawberry waffles too…"

"Ah, but you are running away." Dean crossed his arms.

Sam shuffled her feet on the concrete. "I know, but I can still have strawberry waffles…right?"

Dean thought very seriously while Sam looked up at her brother hopefully. Dean made it a point to tilt his head up, and tap his foot on the ground. "I don't know. You seem very mad at me. So I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"I'm not _that_ mad at you." Sam finally admitted.

"You're not?" Dean swiped a hand across his brow in relief and smiled. "Well then, I suppose that I can allow you to have some strawberry waffles. I mean it would just be silly for you to sit down and eat with me if you were still mad at me."

Sam seemed to think about the rules and took the concept very seriously. Dean didn't let the moment linger though he took his little sister's hand and tugged her towards the diner. A waitress named Pam, though concerned with the two young children about on their own, took their order.

Sam's eyes bugged when the waffles were put down along with two slices of the diner's self proclaimed _best_ apple pie. Although happy at the prospect Dean was painfully aware of how much he had in his pockets to pay for the meal and tip, and it was not enough with the two slices.

"We didn't order the pie." Dean was loath to turn down the dessert but he had too.

"It's on the house, hun." She gave Dean's shoulder a quick pat and a warm smile.

As Pam walked away Dean grinned wide. "Free pie. Must be because I'm so cute."

Sam just put down Mr. Bear next to her and scooped up a fork awkwardly. "No it's cuz I'm so cute."

"Let's just agree to disagree." Dean shrugged as he started to dig into his waffles.

He pretended to focus on his food but kept an eye on his sister out of the corner of his eye. Sam's sour attitude seemed to melt as soon as she started shoveling food into her mouth. She made it a good way through the plate but stopped eating long before Dean, who cleaned not only his plate of waffles, and his pie, but also Sam's pie when she grinned and shoved it towards him. Dean cleared her pie and let out a loud burp.

"Ewww." Sam giggled and squirmed in her seat.

Dean laughed along with her. He pretended to glance casually out the window and frowned. As he predicted in the amount of time it had taken to eat the sky had darkened. "Well, you obviously have some walking to do, and-" He dramatically whistled. "-It got dark, pretty fast. So I'm going back to the motel and sleeping."

Just like he thought Sam glanced out the window at the darkness and shuddered. "It did get dark…I don't have to go today. In fact I'm not mad anymore, I don't wanna run away anymore."

"What! You just can't change your mind like that…" Dean frowned.

"Deeeannn. It's dark, I don't wanna walk by myself in the dark. And really, I'm not mad. If I don't go on the field trip Mrs. Applegate, the fifth grade teacher, promises that I can sit in and listen to her class. They're learning harder things."

Dean knew his sister was smart. She always hungered for more knowledge. "So you're not mad anymore…"

Sam shook her head. "Can we still go to the zoo later? Together?"

Dean tilted his head up in thought. "Yeah. Dad says that the next place is going to be Uncle Bobby's. I bet if we asked real nice Uncle Bobby might take us." Dean's heart swelled at the smile that crossed her face. "So you're not running away anymore?"

"No. I don't wanna. I'm too tired."

"Well if you insist." Dean shrugged. He slipped out of the booth and grabbed up Sam's worn bag. "Come on and grab up Mr. Bear. We have to pay the tab, and we can see what cartoons are on tonight."

"You're the best, Dean." Sam smiled and wrapped one of her small sticky hands in his. Nobody could ask for a better brother.

 **A/N- Reached the end? Then leave a review. I'd love to hear anything you have to say. ;D Thanks ya'll.**


	6. Supply Runs

**(A/N- Okay soooo, this is a little more on the short and female specific side. In case the title didn't give that away. I am currently into writing a story right now, mid way on the third chapter, and I think I'm close to finishing it up. So sorry for the wait!)**

 **Make Supply Runs**

Something was off. From the second he'd gotten up and found his sister unnaturally cocooned in a mountain of blankets to the moment she contorted her body from the ridiculous yoga pose she'd somehow slept, in he knew that everything was off. Usually his sister's long limbs would be stretched out, potentially off the bed. Figuring she was catching something Dean wasn't the first to rush to the bathroom. He offered it first and Sam jumped on the offer spending forever doing god knows what, then showering. From the length she'd been in there Dean was fairly certain that hot water wouldn't be an option. After she'd opened the door and enough steam escaped the room to consume the room Dean knew he wouldn't be taking a hot shower.

He'd thought to gripe but Sam rather than grab up the keys and make her breakfast run flopped face down on the bed with a groan. He'd rushed the shower and dressed, before grabbing up the keys and rushing out to the Impala. He knew every injury she'd sustained from the last hunt. She'd somehow found the weakest spot in the rotting floor and gotten her foot good and stuck. It wasn't endangering, but he kept her off it for at least the first day. There had been nothing else; he'd made sure with his usual non-invasive triage. He was pretty sure he'd been thorough too because his name had been sullenly said multiple times.

No, this was a different problem entirely and if he didn't take care of her today she'd be impossible later.

An hour later Dean unlocked the motel room and stepped inside. Sam was still in the same position he'd left her.

"Okay princess…" Dean waited for her to get up, but all she did was groan and shift her head to the side so she could look at Dean. "I'm assuming we're on day one?"

Sam groaned something else and Dean took that as a confirmation. For as long as he could remember the first day of her period she was useless. His sister could handle a lot of pain, but from the first one and counting, the first day she was on her period she'd have enough pain to make a Winchester complain. He'd look it up and seen that some girls even needed to get prescription strength medications to get through some of the worst cramps.

"Okay, so I'm assuming you've already dosed yourself up, we'll handle that later. I have chocolate." He threw the massive bag of M&M's on the bed and watched amused as Sam moved towards them. That was about the only thing she'd move for today. "I have supplies." Dean waved boxes of each pads, and tampons.

"Wings?"

"Yes." Dean smirked. He'd been around his sister way too long. "And I have breakfast. I have eggs and sausage from the diner and Lucky Charms." Sam opened and closed her palm like she used to as in infant to suggest she wanted the box. "You can have the cereal after you've finished the eggs." His sister was usually a health nut complaining about the amount of sugar he consumed. Not now.

Sam's face expressed her displeasure. "Lucky Charms now."

"We are not fighting on this matter." Dean dropped the take out container in front of his sister.

"Then why did you give me the chocolate now, jerk?" Sam grunted as she propped herself up and opened up the container.

Dean snorted softly as he dug into his own meal. "I don't have a death wish, bitch."

 **(Made it to the end then please leave a review. Any review is much appreciated!)**


	7. Prank

**(So I woke up this morning and like a blessing from above I got this idea. Enjoy.)**

 **Prank**

He was jaded in love. He wasn't quite sure it existed. In his world it was dark and scary filled with guns and monsters. There was none of that sap that you saw from the movies. He didn't go into coffee shops and run into a beautiful girl. Accidently spill his coffee on her and with that single action they laugh have a date, and have six babies. His limit of love was find a girl with a sweet rack and banging body lure her to a bed or general place to do the nasty. Next morning he'd be dressed and gone. Simple easy and no strings attached.

Sam, wasn't. Despite her insistence that she _wasn't_ a hopeless romantic. He'd watch her when they saw an even semi-romantic movie, or when a guy caught her interest. She'd always light up. Always get this love sick puppy look in her eyes. He supposed that stemmed from her desire for normal. Normal house, normal dog… normal significant other. Snuggling with someone at night, and waking up next to someone in the morning. Teasing each other while brushing their teeth. A trail of roses leading to the bedroom with candles. That was exactly what Sam wanted.

That warm summer day Dean had seen her fall in love. Like some cliché romance movie, she'd been clumsy and dropped her books. Another college student that rivaled her own height had stopped and helped her scooped up her books. Once the books were in her arms he'd continued on. Sam didn't stop watching as he walked off though. One of her friends had to wake her up.

Dean safely tucked behind a large tree smirked at the scene. She liked him. No if and's or buts she had been crushing hard on him. I mean seriously she was playing with her hair and everything. He stayed a little longer watching from a safe distance.

Two months later Dean came back around. At first Sam's day was pretty normal. Class after class, he'd waited outside one of the buildings his nose tucked in one of Bobby's tomes as research for a hunt his dad was on. Sam came out hours later, but not by herself.

She usually was alone. Sure she had friends. But she still seemed to retain the same mentality as when they were going from motel to motel. Don't get close to anyone. You won't be there long. Don't make any lasting relationships. Sure go for a drink with a few friends but don't do more than that.

Here his baby sister was coming out of the building with the same blond giant that had picked up her books before. It didn't seem to be too friendly quite yet. Dean was tempted though to punch the kid for good measure. Not because he was coping a feel. Oh no he seemed to be perfectly reasonable right now. No he was going to punch the kid as a warning. You hurt Sam, there's worse pain where that came from. Such as disembowelment. Or ripping out his lungs. Yeah always go for the classics.

He stayed for a few days, as many as he could before his father started getting irritated at the "vacation" he was taking. He was there to watch their friendship. She would punch at his shoulder after he'd say something in a teasing manor. And the kid was smart. He'd have to, to maintain a sensible conversation with his little sister.

He was gone a while. By the time he'd come back around it was getting close to Christmas. Dean noticed that Sam was a lot cuddlier with him. They'd sit on the bench outside. Hold hands. Make out. That certainly burned at him. The guy was just casually tonguing with his sister on a bench in public. Didn't know his name. Didn't know if he had a criminal past. Hell, he could have some STD and he wouldn't know because Sam hadn't bothered to give the guy's name or call him to tell her big brother she was dating period.

Dean thought back to the last word's he'd said to her. How stupid was he. He'd been angry, and he hadn't been on Sam's side that day. He'd hurt her. Of course she wasn't going to call him. Okay, if she wasn't going to call him then he'd check the guy out himself. Find out everything about this kid down to the last time he'd sneezed.

It hadn't taken long. All he needed to do was break in to a few offices, read a few files, jot down a few crucial numbers and he'd gotten it.

Jesse Moore. He was a year old than his sister. Born the 16th of June 1982. He was born in Texas, but didn't grow up there. His father had been a medic in the army. He'd been involved in the Vietnam war and would move from base to base aiding in future medical training. His father had even gone across the pond to England for a year. At 16 his father retired and settled down in North Carolina. The kid had been brilliant. Worked his way easily through middle school and high school and got accepted into Stanford. Maybe not full ride. His dad was helping shoulder most of the cost, but he did get a few good scholarships to help pay the bills.

Besides that, Jesse had no record, save a speeding ticket when he was 17. He had two girlfriends both of whom broke it off themselves. According to them he was too quiet, too romantic, too _normal_ for their taste. They wanted bad boy and leather. Even hit on Dean when he'd asked them. Hospital records showed no history of abuse. He'd gone in to the ER one time after breaking an arm at 6. Apparently he thought he could fly and took a flying leap off of his family's shed. This guy was clean.

When Dean had Bobby look, Bobby hadn't gotten anything juicy on the kid either. Jesse Moore was a normal every day joe. Maybe a tad gigantic, but normal. This was the white picket fence guy. The six kids, two dogs, and a mortgage kind of guy. He was a rose trail, candle loving, coffee spilling romantic. No wonder his sister was infatuated.

Didn't mean that Dean wasn't going to mess with him. Dean already had his social, and driver's license. He had all the ammo he needed. So he applied for credit cards. Opened an account on a dating site. Suddenly Sam's very straight boyfriend was getting messages from very gay men who _loved_ cats. He started getting offers from penis enlargement and hair restoration clinics. And in the mail he was sent one or two (or three) male toys. Oh and it didn't stop there. Jesse Moore was in Montana and had gone to a strip club, and left a generous tip mind you. Jesse Moore ordered porn while at a motel in Florida, good ole Casa Erotica. Jesse had good taste in porn. Jesse Moore ordered a round of drinks for everyone in some hole in the wall bar in Texas. Everyone loved Jesse Moore that day. And it didn't happen to frequently but Jesse Moore paid for a few fill ups on his Baby's tank. Good ole Jesse was a kind soul like that.

It didn't stop until he got a voicemail from an unknown number. Dean listened to it his lips pursed prepared for a message from his father depicting the next hunt, where to meet him, and what it was. It wasn't however. It was his sister and the message was short and sweet.

" _Stop it, Dean. I mean it. I know what you are doing and it is NOT funny. So stop it, and play nice."_

The people in the diner thought he was crazy when he barked out a laugh and banged a hand on the table. He saw his sister's bitch face as she left the message. He could imagine her hair curling as blow after blow occurred to her boyfriend.

He looked heavenward and spoke aloud to her boyfriend in California. "Truce."

 **(Like it? Then leave a little love. Give me a review or a PM. Got an idea? I will consider whatever you have to offer.**

 **As far as Unplanned Parenthood goes, I have written it to the end. But I went soooo off script. What I had planned, suddenly went out the window and I don't know if I should fix it or stick with how it naturally ended. But I will post soon.)**


	8. Sheild

**(So I was mid way on CH 16 for Unforseen and this little bugger came to mind. I haven't posted Fem!Sam in a while but it was kind of fun going back to it.)**

 **Shield**

He wasn't sure what she was saying. The tug of sleep was too strong to make out the words spit out in her angry tone. It had to be all those late hours he pulled at the grocery store after school, but no money meant no food. He'd thought he could handle it. Maybe not with the crappy way he was feeling.

 _"You stupid, idiotic-."_

Great she was pissed. What had he done now. He thought about any pranks he may have pulled the night before. He had planned on putting her hand in warm water, but he wasn't planning on that now. Not when she had exams. He never pranked her when she was studying into the night.

 _"I swear you die, and I will resurrect you and kick your ass and kill you again."_

She was beyond mad. Something about what she said bothered him though. Why had she said 'if he died'? Did he do something stupid and hurt himself. The way his head was pounding he must have either drank his way under a table or hit it on the table.

 _"I don't mean that. I'm sorry. I'm just- I need you to wake up."_

She waited a little while he struggled to open his eyes. He must have drank a shit ton to feel this awful. He wanted to open his eyes but a larger part of him wanted to get more sleep. He'd feel better in the afternoon when he'd slept through everything he needed to do.

He felt her press her hands to his face. _"Fine; you asked for it. I made out with Marcus James."_

What? That little shit who kept staring at her. He'd punched him once. That wasn't determent enough it seemed.

 _"We were in the library and we had a project and we were in an empty section. The reference section, and he kissed me first. I'm pretty sure we felt each other up too."_

Dean's mind gave a growl and his eyes snapped open on their own accord. He was dead set on seeing his sister and didn't focus on his surroundings. His eyelids lowered either with anger or because it was taking a large effort to keep them up. "Im'ma kill him." His throat was dry and aching and he fell into a coughing fit after the threat was issued.

"Hey, hey. Don't start moving around." Her eyes were filled with tears and made track marks in the blood and dirt on her face.

Why was their blood and dirt on her face? For the first time he looked around. It him too long time for him to figure it out, so he just reached up and wiped a hand on her face. "Why are you bleeding? Where are we?"

"You don't know?" Sam gave a sharp curse and prodded at Dean's eyes before leaning in and peering at his pupils. "Shit, I knew you would have a concussion. You know you wouldn't have one if you weren't so stupid."

Dean gave a weak chuckle. "Your mad again."

"Of course I'm mad." She growled. She looked like she wanted to punch him and hug him at the same time. The way Dean's head hurt, actually the way his whole body hurt, he wasn't in favor of either. "You're an impulsive jerk and you- gahhh."

Dean snaked his hand out and gripped his into hers. He looked once again at her face trying to find the source of her injuries. "What did I do this time?"

She wiped at her eyes, furious with herself for crying. "I uh- I should check you out."

"Most women do." Dean grinned goofily. He noticed that above him was what looked like leather. Wait they were his leather seats. Only… he swallowed and focused his thoughts before confirming what he saw. They were upside down.

Sam distracted him when she tugged up his shirt. "For injuries, dumb ass." She inhaled herself when he gave a low groan at the light prodding.

She pulled away and started to move away from him. Worry settled into Dean's chest. She shouldn't go out there. Why though? Something wasn't right and whatever it was wasn't processing properly in his head. Before she could slip through the window, the shattered, upside down window, he gripped her arm and stopped her. "Where ya going?"

"Dammit Dean. You- you're-" She collected herself before continuing. "You've noticed we're in your car right." She waited until he started looking around and his eyes grew more aware of where he was. "We are in your car, on the side of the road and she is sitting wheels up right now."

"Did she get dented?" Dean lamely asked.

Sam gave out an incredulous laugh. "Uh, yeah. Just slightly. So did you, so I'm going for the trunk. Your sorry butt will need some serious first aid."

"You too." Dean groaned and pushed himself up. He winced though when his leg and chest flared with pain and he went back down. He met her eyes when she panicked and waved her off. "I'm good. Just call dad. He can take care of us both."

Sam laughed again and humor still wasn't present. "My phone is KO, your phone must have flown out of the car in the crash. And even if I had them both and they worked I doubt I'd get cell service. I'm going to have to walk to flag someone down for help, and I'm not leaving until I know you're not going to bleed to death."

With her narrow admission of what had happened Dean had more questions. Only his fogged up head was clearing enough that he was answering a good amount of them himself.

The case that they were on. People were dying and it was most likely a spirit. Their father had found out that someone was using the spirit of their brother to get revenge on the town. All it took was something from the potential victim, a few candles, the remains of the spirit being used, and a rather lengthy chant. Dean was meeting up with his father at the home. He had been on the phone when he was speeding down the two lane country road when the spirit had appeared and rather than go through it, Dean hit the _man._ Although, he felt more like a brick wall to be honest. The car had flipped and rolled off to the side of the road. Dean instinctively had curled himself around his sister and taken the brunt of the accident. No wonder he was in so much pain. No wonder she was so mad at him. Pissed off was more like it.

"You are not going out there alone to find help." His hand reached out again and tangled in the sleeve of her hoodie. "It could still be out there."

"It's not." Sam said confidently. She looked a little relieved at his sudden remembrance. She put her hand on top of his and tried to gently pry off the fingers. "You were out and I saw him walking towards the car. I moved out from under you and was looking for the rifle. I'm sure dad torched his bones, because Cameron went up in flames before he reached the car. It's been quiet since."

"No." Dean growled.

"Dammit, Dean." Sam pressed a hand to his chest and Dean choked in a breath. "You are hurt. Badly. You have a large bleeding goose egg on your head, you have glass embedded _everywhere,_ you have a few possible broken if not fractured ribs, and I'm sure you mangled up your leg somehow. I need to get the first aid and make sure you are okay. After that I am going to walk towards the house and get dad. I am going to get help. If I see someone along the way, I'll flag them down."

Dean kept his hold on her sleeve, despite her painful point. "He knows we were being attacked. He knows we were on our way. He'll come."

"Where the car is right now though, he won't see us. I at least need to head out a little more so if he does pass by I will be seen by him. I'll lead him back here." She kept her tone soft but authoritative. She left little room for argument and Dean didn't think that he had the strength to fight.

"Your hurt too." Dean only offered for argument.

Sam finally got his hand off of her and she was moving towards the window. "Less so. Your dumb ass shielded me from most of it. You shouldn't have done that. You could have-" She didn't finish the breath left her before she could finish the what she had to say, but Dean knew what it was.

 _You could have died._

He studied the leather seats above him, while he heard her shift through the window and move through the tall grass for the trunk. He remembered the exact moment he'd hit the spirit and he'd realized just how solid the guy was. His first thought, his only thought, had been of Sam. His body without a second's debate had pushed her to the seat and contorted around her. He had felt each time he banged his back or side into the solid metal of his Impala. He had felt each blade of glass embed itself in his skin. He hadn't cared though. With each blow, with each stab, he was grateful it was him and not her.

He didn't want to die. Death meant that everything for him was over. He would never again ruffle his sister's hair. He wouldn't get to see her bitch face when he coated the bar of soap with clear nail polish. He would never again be the reason for her face to light up for whatever stupid sentimental thing he'd do. He would miss out on being there for her to graduate and make something of herself. He would miss out on every important mile stone in her life. Then again, if he had to make a choice he would shield her. He would always shield her. Yes, life not being by her side would hurt, but the fact that she was alive would make up for it tenfold.

Dean was only aware of her return when she reached out and touched his shoulder. He couldn't help the jump of surprise and regretted it the second Sam had bit down anxiously on her lip. He put his head back down and grinned trying to take her mind off the severity of the situation. "You better patch me up good sis. I've got things to do after this."

"Oh yeah. Those things have to do with Megan the cheerleader?" She allowed a smirk as she started to clean at the blood on her brother.

"Yeah, that's one of the things. Beating Marcus into a bloody pulp would be another."

 **(I know this may be similar to Protect, but I deemed it different enough.)**


	9. Return

**(Sooo I caught up to myself and I am finishing CH 16. Seriously I'm at like 3,500 words and once I get at 4,000 or more I will post it. So it won't be long I promise. Because I'm not finished I'll post this. It came to mind mid chapter and I had to write it or else I wouldn't remember. Nothing worse than forgetting an idea.**

 **And If I hadn't acknowledged you before AraianandXaia, Dramione Winchester-Halliwell, and WindChimePhoenix, Guest Emily and Zelda Isis for your reviews.**

 **I'll keep trying to post here, and I'm trying to jump back in Hillwood Garden's again, another Fem!Sam…but that is more…thought driven than these cutsie little one shots, and I don't know that I can work on 2 stories at once. So I'll try my best.)**

 **Return**

Sam tilted her head and laid it on her arm propped against the window. Her phone sat next to her head and many times she had checked the display to see if anyone was calling, or double check that the sound was all the way up so she wouldn't miss a call.

The hot chocolate Bobby had placed next to her had been long forgotten. Bobby could even see the mug frosting from the chill outside the window.

He couldn't take it anymore. The moping, the silence; any of it. "They'll be here." Bobby grunted as he stood up from his chair and walked over to the lump of blankets and depression. He ignored her protests as he bundled the blankets around her and lifted her up.

"I gotta watch." She moaned.

"And I have to make sure you stay healthy. You keep at that window and you'll catch something." He freed an arm temporarily to tug up the blankets edge up over her red nose.

She squirmed. "I can walk. Lemmie go."

For someone who was in advanced Mathematics, Science, knowledge in Latin, Spanish, and the beginnings of Japanese, AND rigorous training in weaponry. Sam could whine like no one's business. If she was displeased with something or someone she made sure they knew. It just wasn't too often it was turned towards himself.

"No, you cannot walk." He stated patiently depositing her on the floor next to the fire. "See that cast. Right there on your right leg? You may have _dragged_ yourself to that window, but you certainly didn't walk over there."

The fourteen-year-old looked petulantly up. "I could if I wanted to."

"If you wanted to you could genetically alter pigs so they could fly, that don't mean you should." Bobby sat himself back on the couch.

"What if he doesn't make it back, though?" Sam looked anxiously back at the window. Her hair spilling in front of her face. "They haven't called once while they've been gone. Dean would have called. What if the wolf got them? What if Dean doesn't come back? What if he's dying somewhere and I could have done something?" Her voice raised with each worry.

"Hey, look at me." Bobby fixed her with a steady gaze and didn't move. He waited until she looked up from a curtain of hair. "I know you hate being left behind. I get it. You got a bum leg though. I hate to say this but you would have been more of a liability than an aid. And anyways, when has Dean not ever returned. One time."

She didn't move her hair. "Upstate New York."

Bobby stilled. He remembered that. In New York, Dean had tried to swipe his kid sister some dinner and ended up getting caught. Rather than get his sibling in trouble he avoided her and got sent to some reform boys home. Sam had been inconsolable in the two month's he'd been gone. She rarely ate, didn't talk. Nothing Bobby and John could do would get her to even move away from the window. According to their foolish father (for letting it get that far and go that long- and many other things) she had started speaking the second Dean had stepped out of the home his bag in hand. She hadn't let her big brother go once in that evening. Not that Dean would have let her go either.

"That was a special situation. He got- lost." Bobby scratched at the back of his head. "Besides, he's 18 now. Kid won't get lost."

"But he did. I lost him…I thought he would never come back."

"But he did, come back." Bobby reasoned. "It took him a while to do so, but he returned home."

Sam fixed him with a glare. "He was sad though. I mean he was happy to see me, but there was something that was making him sad. Something happened. Something happened while he was away and I couldn't help him. He always helps me. And when he needed me I- I wasn't there."

He was forbidden to mention what happened, by threat of bullet in his ass. But he knew what had bothered her brother. For the first time he had gotten a taste of _normal._ Had a girlfriend he saw longer than a week. Had a mentor who didn't expect anything of him besides going to school and getting good grades. Hell he'd joined wrestling while away. Bobby was sure that while Dean was more than happy to see his sister, he was mourning the loss of his _normal_ life.

Bobby sighed and moved up from the couch again. He bundled the blankets around her once more, making sure to be careful with her cast, and put her on the couch. Uncharacteristically he pushed her against him in an embrace. It took a lot to get Uncle Bobby to hug. He moved away however and cleared his throat. The blankets had fallen away from her and the small breast that were forming had pressed into his side. She hadn't had those last time that she had visited. She had been so small and young. He knew that she would grow up, but he wasn't comfortable with that, he didn't think he ever would be.

"Let's just tuck that around you. Don't want you cold." He fixed the blankets then tugged her close. Better. "Why do you think you didn't help him? You don't know it but you help him every single day. Your brother loves you so much. He'd not only do anything for you, he'd lose it if anything ever happened to you. Which is why you are here. He threatened and hollered at your daddy until he agreed to come drop you off at my place. So you want to worry yourself sick by that window fine, just know that he'll come home, and be unhappy with me."

She sniffled. No tears came, but he could see her face scrunching up. "I know. I just want him to come back. I don't know what I'll do if he leaves me or if he-"

Bobby didn't need her to finish. _If he died…_ Their stupid father had kept them together so long that the only ones they could rely on were each other. The co-dependency was sweet yes, but dangerous too. He'd heard of situations with sibling dogs. One died, the other went too. John had created that situation. One of his kids died he'd lose the other. Maybe not physically. Maybe Dean wouldn't drop dead if Sam were to die, but the spirit would go. Dean wouldn't be _Dean_. Sam wouldn't be _Sam_. Which would in turn hurt not only their father, but Bobby himself. Bobby loved Sam and Dean like they were his own. He'd changed enough of their diapers, griped at them enough times to do chores, and help them tied their shoelaces, enough times that he'd been a father to them.

"He will come back." Bobby pressed. He squeezed her and tucked his head down on hers. "Nothing can keep your brother from returning to you. Be it Hell or high water he'll be back at that door rushing inside and the first thing he'll say is your name."

Sam didn't say anything.

"And he'll probably say something about how bad-ass he is. Something like _oh I'm Dean Winchester and I tackled the Werewolf all by myself_." Bobby lowered his pitch to mock the boy.

Sam laughed this time. The first time since her big brother had left. "Probably. Then add _oh it was a lady Werewolf too, and I used only my charm._ "

Bobby laughed with her. " _She saw me flex my muscles and couldn't help but swoon._ "

Sam was grinning wide. " _I totally got her number._ "

"Yeah, exactly that." Bobby's laughter minimized. He was going to say something else when he heard an engine rumble.

Sam's ears twitched immediately at the sound and she pawed away from Bobby to look out the window. Bright beams pierced through the window. Even though she couldn't see the car she knew the engine rumble all too well. It was the Impala. It was home. Which meant that Dean was back.

"Stay on the couch." Bobby ordered as he stood up and headed towards the door. By the time he'd reached it and had it unlocked, Dean had his own engine shut off and was coming up the porch stairs. When Bobby opened the door Dean looked through Bobby and walked into the living room.

"Sam."

"Dean. Your back!" Sam said happily. She moved to get up.

Dean didn't like that. "What are you-! Stop that." He was at her side in a second pushing her into the couch. "I'll come to you, runt." He didn't move to hug her but he did sit down on the couch next to her so close that they didn't have any space between them. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah." Sam said her tone lighter than it had been. "I'm good. You get hurt?"

"Nope." Dean grinned and ruffled her hair. He finally tugged her in for a hug. "Dad's okay too. He's is going to the next hunt. It's an easy salt n' burn so he'll be back in a few days." Dean looked excitedly down at his sister. "Hey, you'll never guess, but I got the thing down in one shot. It was so awesome."

Sam snorted, and Bobby let out a shortened laugh.

Dean whipped his head between the two of them his expression looked confused. "What did I say?"

 **(You like this then why not leave a review, or PM me any cutsie ideas.)**


	10. Trust

**(lenail125, megfurado, ZeldaIsis thank you for the review! I appreciate them even though they were- months ago...sorry. And for ZeldaIsis, hopefully this is good.**

 **I've been playing with the concept for a while- just like the other chapters I should be posting for my other stories- sorry. Just the other night it all came out, and I cannot explain why. But here it is.)**

 **Trust**

"You're only doing this to yourself." Dean gestured and scowled. "I mean you keep buying from Acme and the things keep backfiring. At what point, do you learn to buy from a new company."

The animated coyote didn't seem to hear as he fell off yet another cliff.

"Whatever dude. I warned you." Dean flicked a dismissive hand to the television.

"You know he can't hear you." Sam smirked and leaned over the back of the couch. A chipped mug of soup held in her hands. "I think you've spent way too much time in front of the tube."

Dean wrinkled his nose at the soup, but they'd had that argument earlier that day. Not every meal needed to cause heart attacks. Especially while she doing what was essentially "Dean's" job. Cooking and making money. Dean was only grateful that school was out. He'd hate to have school piled on top of that. Not that he hadn't done it before. He didn't want her to have the stress though. "I get the whole eating healthy thing, but geeze, isn't there some kind of soup that has bacon in it. At least bits?"

He only received a patient glance as she helped shift the pillows behind him so he could straighten to properly eat. "I'll take that into consideration when I go shopping."

"I could go with you."

Sam frowned. "Give it at least another week before you think about leaving the house and start doing strenuous things."

It was chicken noodle. In another hour, he'd be hungry again. He wondered when she had to go to work again. Maybe he could sneak order a pizza. Meat lovers, extra grease. "Sitting in a car and walking with you in a store isn't _strenuous._ "

"It is when you have two broken ribs." Sam notched an eyebrow up and gave an amused smile. "Tell you what, I'll check with dad. See if he wants you to puncture a lung."

He bailed the spoon and started slurping the soup. In between gulps and with a full mouth of noodles he retorted back. "Jesus Sam! I've done shit this week. I've watched hours of daytime TV, I even read a book. Yeah that stupid fairy tale book we still have, I've gone over each story three times. I've cleaned the guns and knives five times."

The hand that landed on his shoulder was soft and it squeezed him gently. God, he hated it. He should be the one taking care of her, if only he hadn't been body slammed by that stupid ghost. "And they are very clean, I bet Dad is happy to have his equipment so- so reflective. And if you want interesting books I can stop by the library."

"You'd pick some stupid text book. I don't want to read any crap about driving laws in Wisconsin." She'd been inhaling more books on law the past year. He wasn't sure why. He figured it helped when they needed to pretend to be law enforcement.

Sam rolled her eyes. "I can get stuff on cars, or other stuff that interest you." She gave her brother a firm look. "Trust me when I say that you are down for another week. As soon as that's over you can start getting up and doing things again."

"You're not my mom." Dean scowled.

Sam turned around and headed back to the kitchen. "You aren't mine either, and you've bossed me around all my life."

"That's because not only am I older than you, but I'm prettier than you too." He raised his voice so he could continue to be heard. "Bring me bacon, bitch! I know we have some."

She was now rummaging in the cabinets. Dean wasn't sure for what until he heard the familiar sound of pills being disturbed in bottles. Great time for his regular dose of pain meds. "Only if you behave like a good boy and take your medicine, jerk."

"I'm fine."

Her voice became more clear and softer as she exited the kitchen with a bottle of water and a palm of three tablets. "And Broken Ribs 101, the more pain you suffer, the harder it is to breath. Although I'm sure the world would be better off if you had a harder time talking."

Dean eyed the tablets knowing that the yellow ones would make him sleepy. He wasn't a kid who needed regular naps.

"I promise, I'll cook up some bacon. Only if you take them."

"Guaranteed?"

"Would I joke about bacon with you?"

"Good point." He switched out the mug for the bottle of water. Sam patiently tipped the medicine into his hand and watched as he took the tablets and threw them to the back of his throat. In an easy movement, he twisted off the cap of the bottle of water and swallowed them. He swallowed a few more sips of water and capped the bottle. "Bacon."

Sam took back the water and returned the mug. "Yes, you big hairy baby."

Sam twisted her head at the sound of three loud taps at the door. She waited and relaxed when the sound of a key turning the lock followed. Just to be safe she put a hand to the waist band of her jeans where her gun rested.

Sure enough though, her father was the one who entered. He looked exhausted, as well he should have been. Eight hours at the shop, and Six hours before that of research.

"Dean wanted bacon." Sam said simply heading towards the kitchen. "You?"

"Please. And coffee. Buckets of it." John wiped a tired hand across his face. "Morons dropping off their cars and making the sounds of their engines. I can only tolerate so much stupidity in one day." He dropped his dirt smeared self onto the shitty love seat adjacent to Dean's couch. "How are you feeling?"

Dean shrugged. "Cooped up."

"Give it a little more time. You'll feel better." John consoled. "Then you'll be up 'n running again."

Dean gestured towards the bedroom his father took. The bags under his father's eyes had bags. "Maybe you shouldn't be, though. Why don't you try and get a little sleep?"

"I have plans tonight." John stated simply. "I'll drop as soon as they're finished."

"What plans-" Dean froze.

There were people missing. When someone came forward and said they saw one of the people disappear and get taken by a tattooed man, Djinn immediately popped into their head. They preferred populated areas, and abandoned buildings. So John rented an apartment in the city and started looking.

Anger formed in his green eyes and he looked unforgivingly at his father. "You're not going after that thing tonight. Not without me. You know better than to go after a Djinn by yourself. Those things are sneaky bastards."

John couldn't hide his irritation. "I'm not going alone."

The smell of bacon didn't help Dean's anger and confusion. "Who are you planning on taking if I'm out and-" It all clicked into place. Sam. "Ohhh no. There is no way in hell she is going with you. I take it back, go alone."

"While you've been out, she's been the one helping research. She's been the one who's been driving around with me and asking questions." John didn't put harshness in his tone, but Dean could tell he was getting close to it.

"And that's all fine and good. She is not going with you on that hunt."

"And why not?" John challenged.

Dean squared off his shoulders and ignored the pain. He set down the mug on the scratched-up coffee table next to him. "Because I'm not there. If I'm not there, neither is she."

It happened. Sometimes Dean disagreed with his father, and it got pretty bad verbally. Of course, Dean could give a shit about himself. You don't want to fork over the cash for a new coat for himself, who gives a fuck he'll think warm thoughts. There's no food for him to eat, he dealt with hunger before, that was nothing new. But you deny Sam anything and Dean was the first to fight for whatever she needed. Eventually father got it. Leave enough money, and give his kids what they needed. So the frequency of said arguments had gone away. There was an argument to have Sam get sent to Uncle Bobby's and not sit in the motel by herself with a broken leg, (and of course he won) but that was two years ago. He'd be damned if he lost this argument today, though.

"You think I'd let her get hurt?" John bristled. "You think I'm that irresponsible?"

Dean didn't back down. He could count on his hands the number of times he'd been separated from his sister. And on hunts that was never a thing. He even tended to stick close to the kid, unless separation was unavoidable. It wasn't that she wasn't good with a weapon, or a total badass when it came down to taking the monster down. He just knew that despite how badass she would ever become he wanted to be there to protect her. "I know that when your head gets in the game you risk everything to get the job done. It saves lives yes, but Sam's tops other's. And I'm going to be sure she's safe at home tonight."

The ancient coffee maker startled both men from their argument for a second. John was the first to recover. "She's sixteen, Dean. You were hunting with me, alone, well before that age and your still alive today. So, don't you go telling me when and where I should take my daughter hunting."

"Your daughter?" Dean's skin prickled with anger. "Yeah you may be our father, but you did shit, dad. I was the one who changed diapers, and made formula. I was the one who stayed behind when she had the flu. I raised her. You just come in and out of our lives every now again to complicate things."

Dean was blinded by anger. His eyes narrowed at the man on the love seat, he didn't notice his father shrink in size. He didn't notice there was no argument offered for that. "God when I was fifteen I faked my age and got a job so that whenever the meager amount you had left behind ran out I wouldn't have to steal; as normal."

Sometime Sam had entered the room. "Dean…"

"I mean sometimes you even returned home from the bar drunk and besides tucking in Sam, I would have to-"

"DEAN!" Sam raised her voice and Dean finally spun around to look at her. She wasn't mad at him, but she wore the same look that Dean did whenever she had gone too far. One look at his father and he regretted voicing his darker thoughts. "I think that's enough, Dean."

John stood up from the couch and cleared his throat. He had collected himself again. The mask he wore in front of his kids was firmly in place, yet there was regret in his eyes though. Dean knew that for every monster he hunted he was proud to have rid the world of something so dark, but knew how much he missed every time he saw his kids together. "I'm going to make myself a cup. We've- I've got a long night."

"We." Sam corrected softly. "I'll, uh- talk to you in a little bit."

His father retreated into the kitchen.

Dean felt bad for what he had said, but he'd meant it. She wasn't going. "Sam-"

"Shut up, Dean."

God this whole situation was creating a whole lot of opposites. Dean took care of Sam. Dean prevented fights from his stubborn sister and father. Dean was the perfect soldier. What these stupid broken ribs were causing was chaos in his family. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said- but- you are not going out there without me."

Sam rubbed an irritated hand across her face. "I know how you feel. Just shut up and listen to me." She waited for her brother to snap his mouth shut again. "Being injured and down and having people take care of you sucks. You feel useless. But that doesn't give you the right to act like an ass. I offered to help dad. I hate hunting but him going out by himself is suicide. And _I am_ going out with him hunting. If you cannot trust him, trust me. I can take care of myself." She gave Dean a purposeful glance. "After all, I've been taking care of you for a week."

Dean didn't say anything. His eyes never left Sam's as he fought for words. She didn't offer him the time. The plate of bacon he wasn't aware she was holding was placed next to his chilling mug of soup. "I'm going to go talk to dad. Prep for the hunt." Understanding replaced anger in her eyes. She'd been the one who had thrown out offensive words to her father many times before. "I'm going to be okay."

Then she was gone. Dean heard her walk away and head towards the kitchen. Her voice was soft as she spoke to her father, so the words were not audible. But he wasn't paying attention any more. He had been so afraid that words had just spilled from his lips. Not only had he hurt his father, but he'd instilled the idea in his kid sister that he thought she wasn't capable of wiping her own ass.

A deeper part of himself reminded that she could get hurt. How many times had he done first aid on her when she was growing up. Getting out of the pool and slamming her chin against the ladder as she slipped back into the water. Getting pushed by bullies and scraping up her arm. But then again she was right. She wasn't his scraggly little sister any more. She wasn't all arms, elbows, and legs flailing all over. In fact, she had long since grown into herself and was no longer as- awkward.

She'd be fine. She could handle herself. What was he going to do when someone came into her life and she wanted to marry him and make babies? Keep her locked in a basement? He had to learn to slowly release her. _Slowly_.

His hand snaked out and grabbed a piece of the bacon she'd offered. He'd talk to them both and apologize as soon as he could.

 **(As always if you like it then please leave a review or you can even PM me. I've been out of ideas of these things, but if you have any ideas, hey maybe just like ZeldaIsis you can help me make cute adorable fluffy stories!**

 **So it was a little longer than I planned and a lot more dialogue but it's something that came out. And for that I am very happy. I think some more of Chapter 22 may come out. I got random dialogue in my head and that may translate to helpful.)**


	11. Forgive

**(So I got all the reviews and requests. Thank you to Ruby, Zelda, GFGossiper, and Ringwraith. I appreciate everything, really. And the next chapter is currently being written and rewritten. And it combines two of the ideas given in the reviews. I'll explain in detail when It's all finalized.)**

 **Forgive**

Dean refused to leave Sam's side. Once his sister's dead weight had been dragged to Bobby's downstairs room, he refused to leave. Dean just waited while Bobby first growled that his sister would wake up and be fine, then watched as Bobby spun around to grab the first aid kit. He could have sworn that Bobby called him stupid on his way out of the room but he didn't care. The arm that wasn't bleeding was resting on Sam's chest and it rode up and down as his sister breathed.

Simple concept breathing. It did so much good for the body that when you didn't do it, well you didn't do anything at all. And when Sam had fallen back once the dark cloud had poured from her mouth, he thought for a painful second that his sister wasn't.

As much as he wanted to, he didn't make it to the kid first. Bobby did. Dean's body just wasn't up for the task of moving away from the wall just yet. The man went straight for Sam's vein and didn't so much say that the kid was pumping blood and breathing, as fell back on his butt and expelled his own pent up breath. Dean just shut his eyes and melted into the wall his hand still clutching the fouled up, gunshot wound.

Bobby returned. And for the second time that day Dean was getting stitches. At least it wasn't Betty the Butcher this time, and he wasn't so much crunched on time.

He knew the answers to why, but he asked anyways. "Why isn't she waking up? She's out of her. We triple tested."

Bobby didn't stop stitching. "Lots of reasons." Bobby stated vaguely. He only expanded on the obvious answer when Dean gave a grunt. "You know as well as I that a demon, especially one revenge driven, will drive the human body pretty far. I don't imagine Sam's body, or mind, has gotten a whole lot of food, water, or sleep. To be safe we'll set up an IV line-" His voice raised in the most obnoxious parental way as Dean started to pull away his shoulder in protest. "-AS SOON AS your arm is bandaged. You just had a finger stuck inside of you, and not the kinky way."

Dean made a face at the reference, quickly followed by a wince as Bobby tugged the thread. "Gah. That hurts."

"Well don't expect it to tickle." Bobby scowled and continued to the last stitch he needed to make. "As soon as I'm done with this we're icing your face so it doesn't stick that way, and setting the kid up with the stuff she needs."

"Good." Both of them knew it was at the mention that Sam would be taken care of, not himself.

xxxOOOxxx

God, she was exhausted, and her mouth was incredibly dry. She tried to collect hers thoughts but she was so sluggish. Even her body was abnormally heavy. It seemed physically impossible for her to even wiggle a pinky.

" _Charm'll do until you can get something more permanent. Buddy o' mine runs a tattoo parlor. Go in tell him Bobby sent ya and show him this."_

Wait was that Bobby?

" _Clever, where'd you put yours?"_

That was definitely Dean. What was going on? Was this a dream?

" _Thought I'd get it as a damn tramp stamp."_

" _Classy."_

" _Nothing but."_

Sam was confused. She didn't remember being with Bobby. Last she remembered was taking a short cut down some alley; then a black cloud- crap. Her hand clenched impulsively and bunched soft material.

" _Sam?"_ She felt his world tip down. Dean must have taken the spot next to her on the bed. _"Hey you awake?"_

She wished he wasn't. The memories came flooding back. She hadn't let her see too much. She was often left in the dark, so much so that when she did let her back she wondered if days or weeks had passed. In the dark she mocked her repeatedly, refused to let her mind rest, and when she did let her see- oh it was for the good stuff. Like killing the hunter, and all the lies that she told her brother. Hurting Jo. Hurting Dean. There was so much she would never be forgiven for, and that was just the stuff she knew.

" _Hey! Sam!"_

Sam didn't open her eyes. Sam wanted Dean to shut up let her stay in the blissful, ignorant dark. "Dea-" And her rude comment was cut off by the dryness of her mouth and throat and she was thrown into a coughing fit. Out of reflex her eyes flew opened and her hand to his chest.

A firm arm was stuck underneath her and she was suddenly propped up, a glass brought to her lips and water tipped into her. It took a second but the lubrication worked and the harshness of the cough went down. It took a few minutes for the coughing to die down completely; that and a few more sips of water.

Dean took to rubbing calm circles on his sister's back and for the life of her Sam couldn't tell him to stop. "Hey, the bitch is out. You're in control."

"How long?" Sam croaked. Suddenly wanting to know.

Hands stroked through her hair and her along her arms. It seemed Dean just couldn't stop with the touching. It was as if he was expecting her to disappear any second. "Depends, when do you last remember being in control?"

"We were-" She squeezed her eyes finding the words. "We were in West Texas. You wanted a bacon cheeseburger, with an extra bucket of grease. I could have walked around the block- or cut through the alley and gotten there in half the time…"

"And Galactus, destroyer of worlds, caught you in the alley." Dean said softly finishing her story. He ran a hand through his days-worth of scruff. "Well if that's when you got jumped, then it was 8 or 9 days."

Nine days? What she could account for would only fill a day. What did she do the rest of the time? Had she killed anyone else? How was she ever going to atone for every shitty thing she'd done? "She didn't let me- I didn't see everything- What did I do, Dean?"

" _You_ didn't do anything." Dean tried to gauge from her actions what she remembered. If he could he'd protect her from some of the worse things. " _She_ smoked, drank, and generally pissed people off. Regular week for some asshats."

Sam shook her head firmly, and tried to push up. She gave up when her arms couldn't support her. "I remember some of it. She wanted me to-" Sam bit at her lip. "I shot you. That man, I-"

"HEY, hey hey!" Dean broke in loudly. He looked worriedly at Bobby. The man had been there for them all their life. But he didn't know where Wandell sat on his likable list. It was just safer if the two of them knew that little fact. "I already told you that you didn't do anything."

"I was going to kill Bobby." Her eyes swerved to Bobby not seeking forgiveness but more so imploring her second father to know she wouldn't have if the choice had been there. Forgiveness was just too beyond her at this point. This was what her father had forewarned. Maybe eating a bullet was ideal. She hadn't gone dark-side this time, but what happened when she did?

Bobby notched up an eyebrow. "I've been a hunter much longer than you have, girl. I could have taken you." His hand slipped to her forehead and he frowned when she felt warm. "Besides like the boy told you, you weren't driving. The demon was." He didn't allow her to speak, there were more pressing matters. "On a scale of salad to entire moose, how hungry are you?"

Sam didn't say anything. How could she? She was too shocked. She had walked into this home with the intent to kill Bobby, and here he was prepared to step into the kitchen and start whipping up a meal. Did they not hear the part where she was going to kill them; the BOTH of them? Or did she not press it enough.

Dean's hand feathered back sweaty hair from her forehead. He caught Bobby's worried glance. She was running a little warm. "I know you're struck dumb at the notion that this couldn't be your fault, but the matter still stands. How much food you have in the last couple of days?"

"I uh- I dunno." She wasn't hungry, her stomach was just hollow.

Dean sighed and kept his hand tangled in her hair. "Start with something light, Bobby. She's hungry, she just hasn't eaten in so long it's not affecting her."

Sam wrinkled her nose. How on earth did he know what she needed when she didn't know what she needed?

Big brother kept talking but huffed out an amused breath. "You still got chicken noodle in your cabinet? Maybe some saltines?"

"Give me thirty and I'll make a quick run into town." Bobby assessed the girl on the bed. "Gatorade to re-hydrate, too. She can barely support her own damn weight. Bitch!" The last part wasn't aimed towards her, but the word echoed through the home, full of anger, and Sam couldn't help but flinch. Bobby was quick to remedy the situation. Dean's glare helped speed the process; not that he wouldn't have felt the need without. "Not you kid. You didn't exactly wish for a roommate."

He tugged on a coat and made long paces to the door to the bedroom. "I'll be back," was tossed casually over his shoulder.

It wasn't until the door slammed and locked that Sam looked over at her brother. "You should have-" She shut her eyes. "She teased you so many times, and you never took a shot. What happens when-"

Dean sobered. "When you go dark side? Listen, and listen well College girl. If I can save you, I will save you. Come Hell or high water, I will pull your sappy ass back."

"I killed a man, Dean." Her hands shook. "I watched as I killed him with my own hands. I don't ever want to-"

"Christ in a cracker, Sam! Quit whipping yourself. You did shit. You want to blame someone, blame that bitch who's been sent back to hell. And you know what if you really feel strongly about taking responsibility do yourself a favor and forgive yourself." He ran an angry hand through his hair. "I mean you didn't exactly just watch TV and eat bon bon's while you were stuck, I'm sure you fought to get out."

"I can't."

It wasn't new. Sam internalized everything. If he asked she probably blamed herself for the damn meteor that took out the dinosaurs. "Then I forgive you. How about that?"

 **(So thank you for making it to the end. If it wasn't clear this is a different ending for Born Under a Bad Sign. However if you enjoyed it then please leave a review or a PM. I obviously am running low on plausible ideas so maybe if you put something out there in the comments (or a PM) then just maybe it can be something I can use.**

 **Oh and if you notice anything off as far as my writing goes then please tell me. Nothing worse than reading through these things over and over again, only to post it and there is some grammatical error! Grrr. Ticks me off.)**


	12. Find

**(Thank you to my Guest, and it's a bit late but Happy New Year to you too. RingwraithYJLOVER thank you so much for the review. I appreciate both of you guys.**

 **So as a short explanation this is all thanks to ZeldaIsis and GFGossiper. I am happy to serve up a continuation on Trust and a hint of hurt!John. I plan on drumming up more injured John later. ;) )**

 **Find**

The clock kept moving forward; it's ticking a constant reminder of the time Sam and his father were gone. First it was five minutes, then thirty, then looking up from Dr. Sexy (he didn't like it or anything…even if the story was compelling) it was an hour. From an hour, it went two and he finally called his sister against better judgement; and was promptly hung up on. Ok they were fine. His sister was obviously trying to send him a message for him to stop being a mother hen.

Okay he got it.

Until it was hour three and he picked up the phone and called again- and got no response. The line rang until it went straight to voicemail. Okay ready or not, he was going to check on them. The map Sam had been scrawling on, he pulled out and unfolded on the small table in the apartment. There were two circled spots and five X's. Five victims and two possible locations in the vicinity of the missing people. He didn't bother to read the wording next to the X's. It was Sam's shorthand. It labeled the victim's name and the time and day of when they had gone missing. He was more focused on the locations she predicted, but which one did he check first. Dean flipped over the map and rubbed his hand on the opposite side of the paper. When Sam was more thoughtful on a spot she tended to press on the pen more and even circle it excessively. The abandoned hotel had a deeper indent and showed signs that she had gone back and circled it again and again.

Then he'd stop by there first. Armed to the teeth and his chest securely wrapped, he headed outside. He started dialing his father's number again, then his sister; both times getting nothing. It only spurred him to move faster as he put his keys into the Impala's ignition. He tore out of the parking lot, making turns only by memory. He didn't want police on his tail so he respected the stop lights and signs. His hands never stopped moving however at the stops. He kept tapping on the wheel until he could tear back into motion.

In all it took him fourteen minutes and twenty-five seconds to get to the hotel. Three hours, forty-nine minutes, and forty-five seconds since they'd gone. If they weren't at this place- If they weren't safe and just lacking in cell service- honestly he didn't know how to finish that thought. There were too many emotions playing with his thoughts.

Now that he was there he could see all the signs of his family being there. The lock had been picked and his father's large footsteps indented the dirt at the entrance. The flashlight led inside, followed by the knife, and then himself as he slid through the open door. The streetlight outside had been out, and thankfully so because after years of being abandoned the building didn't have any power was long gone and the daylight as well.

As his flashlight swept across the walls they exposed graffiti and scratches in the very 80's wallpaper. A very interesting, and destroyed couch sat in the once lobby. And needles littered the space below the ripped up cushions. Very evidently not just the Djinn had made a home here. If he could recall from Sam yammering on and on, the place had been vacated for some very toxic mold. After expensive cleaning, repairs, and the loss of trust from its customers, the company that owned the building closed down. He hoped there wasn't any more toxic mold. Sam certainly had no business breathing that mess in.

Dean ignored the signs leading to the elevator, even if the damn thing worked he didn't want to try it out. Instead he searched for the stairs.

He paced the length of the hallway ignoring the first set of stairs. He explored the hallway pausing at the doorways long enough to search the rooms that had long since been broken into and vandalized. That or used for some interesting experimentation with drugs. The first floor thoroughly explored he headed up the stairs at the end of the hallway and went up the stairs. The second floor was clear of any signs of his family.

On the steps leading up to the third floor he found Sam's cell. The device seemed split in two. Dean imagined from a sizeable weight, like a person running over it. He found another clue to his family's location just outside the room of 305. A silver blade with the blade red with blood (lambs, Dean assumed). Despite the lack of sound coming from the room Dean crept in silently. He spun into the room the blade at the ready, and he didn't really need it.

The room had been cleared of any furniture and six chairs sat occupied in the room. Six victims in varying states sat bound to the arm rest, and legs of the chair. Not that any of them really needed it to be restrained honestly. It was probably more to keep the unconscious being inside the chairs. The buckets bore varying amounts of blood, IV's attached to their wrists and necks dripping (for the poor guy on the end Dean assumed drained; not dripping any more) into the buckets.

Dean panned his flashlight and as he finally pushed through the entrance and past the bathroom, he finally spotted the body. The tattooed body. Dean flipped the body over in time to spot the knife sticking out of the Djinn's chest.

That out of the way he focused on the people. One of which, now that the light was closer, was his father.

"Oh shit!" Dean rushed forward yanking out the IV, and putting a hand over the spot to stop what blood came bubbling up. His second hand went to his father's vein, and Dean breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the pulse. He rocked back and glanced in the bucket beneath the chair long enough to make sure he hadn't bled out too much, before he panned the flashlight across the other's. Dean wasn't sure if he was relieved or not. As he went down the line pulling out IV's and checking for life he was aware that none of the people were his sister. If she wasn't here, where was she?

In all there were two lacking a pulse. The ones not alive were not only drained but when their drooped heads hand been picked up and inspected Dean realized that the head had been cut into and the brain missing. And of the three still alive, one of those was just barely. None of them, not even his father, were waking up. Even when Dean stopped tapping and full on slapped his father he got nothing. He was well and truly out. Dean took the time to cut free all of the people and prop them on the wall. He didn't move his father much further though. There was no point and the pain meds he'd popped before weren't stopping the ache building up in his chest.

The Djinn was dead. And obviously someone, he would assume either his father or his sister, killed it. And based on his father's previous position it hadn't been him. He looked at the Djinn again and at the knife wound. The way the blade curved downward eluded to it being his father, no way his sister got that kind of angle. Dean's mind ran. Then how did his father end up in the chair like everyone else? Why were two of the victims missing their brains? And where, once again, was Sam?

Dean had stepped out of room 305, and picked up the abandoned blade when he heard a loud thud from one of the lower levels. The Colt tucked into his waist band was a comforting weight as he walked the length of the hallway careful not to be surprised by anything from the other rooms.

With each step, he calculated everything that was off about the hunt. Djinn hunt where Sam was out of the picture, Dad tied up and drained, and the brains. What the hell was going on. On the second level, he heard another thud, then the slam of a door. As he paced down to the first floor he finally spotted another warm body standing in front of the office door behind the half-destroyed desk. It was trying to force the door open. And from its height and weight, it wasn't his sister.

"HEY!" Dean barked loudly, and the _person_ spun in surprise in his direction and Dean finally realized what was going on. The elongated pupil, the claws; it was a fucking kitsune. Djinn's were draining the blood, and kitsune was helping itself to the brain. Stupid creatures had a symbiotic relationship- or was it mutual? Who the fuck cared anyway?

Claws extended the woman rushed Dean. He let her get close and didn't flinch when nails bit into his arm and started to drag down. Using his other arm, he used the close proximity to stab the knife through the heart.

The body went down as soon as he ripped the blade from the chest and Dean watched as it fell, uncaring. His eyes flashed to the door it had been guarding. He rushed forward hopping over the body when he heard another loud slam, and a muffled grunt. Sam's muffled grunt.

Something was in the room with her.

"SAMM!" Dean hit the door hard and winced when it hurt his ribs, but immediately shifted to grab the knob and twist at it uselessly. Not that it was a surprise when it didn't shift, the kitsune had tried as well and if the supernaturally strong creature hadn't accomplished that how could he?

What was puzzling him was what else could possibly be involved in this case? There was already one kitsune and one djinn. What next?

Sam gave an irritated shriek and Dean flinched. There was another loud clatter from the room and he could barely hold in his panic. "SAMMMMY!" A thud and consistent pounding followed. Dean held his breath and waited for a word from- well he preferred his sister, but if it was the thing he was more than happy to discuss her safety. There was silence though and a heavy breath.

"Sam? Jesus if your-" Dean's voice broke.

There was a final hollow clatter as something (wooden- he would guess) fell. He felt the knob on the door shift, and he leapt back almost like the metal had some currency. "Sam?"

"Jesus, Dean." The lock popped as the knob twisted and Sam pulled open the door. Half of her hair had come loose from a braid, a cut sat above her eyebrow dripping down, and there were mirroring scratches on her arm. But she had never looked better. Kid was alive and breathing. Something he wasn't a hundred percent on just a second before. "You're supposed to be at home? Ribs?"

Dean pushed through Sam and glanced into the room. The head was smashed in, but the tattoo's on the hands gave away what Sam had been fighting. "There isn't anything else is there?"

Kid was still out of breath as she shook her head. "No. Just those, and they were certainly enough." She looked down at the body in disgust. "Dad started to fight with the Djinn, and we thought that was it. He stabbed it, and I went to the people tied down, but the second Djinn came up. It put its hands on dad's head and they glowed...and he was just out. Fell over unconscious." Her eyes went wide. "Dad! He's upstairs!"

Dean moved to stop her as she rushed for the stairs. "Hey, calm down kid. I got him. He's- well he's still knocked out, but he's fine. No longer being drained. Continue your story."

"Not much more to it." She glanced anxiously up at the stairs but stilled. She knew better than to push her big brother away when he started poking at the cut on her face. "I was going to kill it, and then the stupid kitsune showed up. I took off and I was- strategizing in the basement."

No wonder he hadn't run into her. "Hiding. Ok, continue."

She made a face but did so. "I got cornered in the office and the stupid djinn knocked me into the door and locked it. It kept out the kitsune, but I couldn't get out."

Dean glanced back into the room and took in a bloody piece of wood. Must have been a leg to something. "And you beat its head in? Does that even work?"

Sam shrugged. "Apparently."

Dean was tempted to kick it to check for life. He rather flipped out the blade and expertly flung the still blood soaked blade into the body. It didn't so much flinch. Dean felt a little more sure of their safety now and allowed himself to look at his sister a bit more thoroughly. "So, two Djinn and a Kitsune huh. Sounds like the intro to a bad joke."

"There were no bodies that had been dumped yet- I'm sure I would have pieced that together if-" Sam gave an irritated breath. She sure hated to be wrong. "I should have been prepared for anything."

"Hey, nobody expects three monsters to group up, and you just took down a djinn without a blade. I'd say you did good." He glanced up at the stairs and his shoulders lowered. "I'll need your help though getting dad downstairs. He's not exactly waking up, and I'd like to know why."

xxxOOOxxx

It took a while to drag their father down the stairs. Partially because Sam refused her brother's help. She'd trained plenty of times for situations like these. Dean would go limp and nine-year-old Samantha would have to drag Dean as far as she could. The older she got she had to drag her father. It was a necessary lesson that helped when the hunt went wrong- like today's hunt. She knew her brother was anguishing as he watched her grunt and groan dragging her father's heavy weight, and finally when she was halfway down the second flight of stairs he was pushing her away insisting.

"You shouldn't even be here right now. I appreciate the help with the kitsune, but what happens when you really puncture a lung." Sam snapped harshly. She saw Dean open his mouth and try again. "Dean I swear to God your just such a-"

Whatever Dean was he would never know because it was then his father chose to stir. Sam shifted her father to the side and propped him up on a step and against the wall. She crouched down and lightly hit her father's cheek. "Dad. Hey, dad." She scowled and brushed a strand from her sweaty forehead. "Look, your heavy- if you're going to wake up; just wake up, already. Your freaking me out."

"I could carry him out." Dean supplied unhelpfully.

"You, shush." Sam's tone rose. Her father groaned and swatted at her. He was okay, he just needed to wake up. She glanced over at Dean and grinned wide. "Dean broke your rule, he showed up at the hunt when he was supposed to stay at the motel."

Dean's eyes grew wide. "Sam!"

Their father stirred more. "Wha?"

"I mean what happens when he hurts himself more?" Sam continued despite Dean's unpleasant hand motions.

Their father opened his eyes and Sam took an unsure step back. His eyes were full of unshed tears, and as they popped open they released. There was no sound to follow the emotion. He simply squeezed his eyes shut. Sam hadn't seen her father cry before. She'd heard Dean say once on an anniversary of that night he'd drank so much that he couldn't hold them back anymore, but even that she hadn't believed. Her marine father just didn't seem capable of such a feat.

He finally spoke, but his tone was gravely. "I'm okay, it was just so tempting. I had to leave though." Sam leaned down to check on her father's temperature, when his firm arms whipped her into a hug. Sam squealed in surprise when she was pressed into her father's chest. "I'm sorry, I almost stayed."

Sam glanced up at Dean in confusion. "It's okay. You came back."

"You hurt?" Dean asked softly his hand on his father's shoulder.

John released one arm from around his daughter to put it on top of his son's hand. "No, I'm fine." John cleared his throat and released his girl. He wiped at his face seeming a little mad at his _weakness_. "You- uh- you shouldn't be here, Dean. I told you we would be fine."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he's okay."

When John held up a hand Dean reached out, only to have Sam smack it away. She instead grabbed it and pulled her father up. He swayed and would have fallen if Sam hadn't ducked under his arm and kept him up.

John was too weak to have any bite in his tone. "You really should have-"

"Left you guys." Dean scoffed. "Your damn lucky I got up to go find you. You'd die from blood donation, and Sam would have been singing _If I only had a Brain._ "

"They get a lot?" John slightly slurred.

Dean was soft and comforting as he put a hand on his father's shoulder. "No, sir. Some juice, crackers, and sleep and you'll be fine."

"The others-"

"Are okay. We've taken care of the-" Sam stalled. He could find out about the kitsune tomorrow. "Djinn's bodies, and we'll call the PD once we clear the place."

"Good." John ducked his head down for a second, seeming to draw up strength, then started putting his feet one after another in front of each other. "I missed you both."

"You didn't go anywhere." Dean glanced at his father concerned. They were taking a break after this, as soon as he could convince his dad, they'd stop off at Jim's or Bobby's and take a breather. They all sure as hell deserved it.

 **(You liked it?! Good, why not leave a review. Tell me how I'm doing. Do you have an idea?! I love hearing your ideas, and maybe they just work out in this little universe of mine. Was there anything that you saw that was wrong? Language, punctuation, spelling, or continuity? Well it's just me, and I don't have anyone to reread through my work so tell me please. Nothing more annoying than reading through this thing multiple times and posting it only to find some stupid mistake that could have been prevented.**

 **And apologies for the late post. I had a very clear idea of having Sam trapped, and I wanted to incorporate HER getting herself out of trouble and still have Dean needed. I originally wrote one Djinn and had it killed, John tied up and being drained, and Sam trapped in a closet, and I thought what was I on? How on earth would that ever work out? Hence, the trio was formed. The kitsune was more curiosity than anything else. Maybe it was too much, but why wouldn't they pair up? They want the brains and the Djinn want the blood. It works in my book.**

 **Totally rambling now. I apologize.)**


	13. Teach

**(Thank you for the amazing comments.**

 **Ringwraith from your comment last time I actually didn't imagine it happening that way, but honestly, I wish I had. It was much better than I had imagined myself. I'm half tempted to go back and switch around some words.**

 **ZeldaIsis, I'll see about fitting more femSam in an actual episode. I get nervous doing that only because I've read a few stories that stuck too close to the actual TV show and it was a bit of a snore fest. But I'll try and fit a few in for you ;D. And I'm still working on fitting in the other idea into my stories.**

 **GFGossiper, I have to say you are quite the humble one :D, but yes the advise was quite appreciated. I look forward to future ideas to challenge me.**

 **GirlFromNorth, I appreciate the comment on John. I always thought he was misguided. John really deep down loves the kids, but his own broken family, his military background, and the loss of Mary didn't help.)**

 **Teach**

There were very few things that Dean loved. The very prominent people in his life aside, he loved very few possessions. How could he? Everything he owned fit inside a single duffle bag. On the list were a few weapons that his father had taken the time to detail and spend a prominent amount. Just above those was his leather jacket that if you were honest may be slightly too big for him- now. The car ranked number one on his list of possessions though.

What wasn't there to love?

She was sleek. She was beautiful. She was classy. She ran like a dream. And she had been his home since he was four.

She never failed him.

Except today.

Dean pounded his hand on the steering wheel. He _had_ planned on taking his 13-year-old sister out for pancakes. Now that they were both in the car though he engine was not turning; it was rather making a loud clacking noise. He was sure everyone in the damn city could hear his baby's cry.

When Dean turned his engine off Sam pried her hands from her ears not vocalizing the question, but it was clearly being asked from her expression.

"It's the damn starter." Dean tipped his head back.

Sam gave her brother a blank look but still didn't vocalize any questions. She normally would. She had an insatiable hunger for knowledge, that even included cars and its mechanics. She'd tried. She'd read countless books before on the subject, but some learning material was just better suited for hands on experiences. She wasn't expecting to get that from her family however. When John and Dean worked on their cars they saw nothing and nobody else. Or worse they bonded over the engine, talking shop and sipping on beer. It was their moment to be men, with no tagalong Sam.

Dean continued with his gibberish. He was too focused on his car to see Sam's debating mind. "See it normally strikes the flywheel, and it turns the engine. Remember the old cars where you had to get out and crank, that's what a starter does to Baby's engine."

She had been hurt at first but she grew to understand. Like how she understood how her plans with Dean were canceled. When he'd playfully torn her away from homework and told her that she'd been studying too hard, she'd argued at first. Then she realized she did miss her big brother. But now- that was all down the drain. He'd spend the rest of the day fixing and waxing Baby.

Sam pushed the passenger door opened and dug into her pocket for her spare key to the room.

She heard Dean behind her scramble out of the car. "Hey I told you before. We're spending the day together. Just because Baby is pitching a fit doesn't mean that we can't walk." Dean caught up to her as she had the door click unlocked. When the door was pushed inward, Dean's arms snaked out and dragged it back. He gave a warm chuckle. "Hey, runt. Stop."

"I'll get back to homework, and you can work on the car." Sam said quietly keeping her head ducked down.

"We've hardly spent any time together in the last two weeks. I've been working, and you've been doing school work. I actually got a day off. I made sure to spend the day with you." Dean insisted. He kept his knuckle tightly wrapped around the knob his hands going white.

Sam turned and gave her brother a bright smile. Dean could tell thought that the emotion didn't reach her eyes. "Baby is your number one lady, right?" She pushed again, but Dean held strong. The smile dropped and she just looked annoyed. "Just let me go back inside. I could be working on my homework."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Geeze, why are you so emotional, princess?" He put himself between her and the door. "Why don't we do this. What do you know about cars?"

His sister gave him a blank stare. "Why?"

"Answer the question, runt. Or you'll find Nair in your shampoo."

She wasn't sure where this was going. "I've read a few books. They pointed out names and the locations of the parts, but-"

Dean edged her on when she stopped. "But…"

Sam glanced at Dean curious at his sudden interest. Every time she'd tried to inch forward she'd been told to go away. To go back to her books. "Pictures and diagrams don't really help. It's mechanics. You need to touch it…to move the parts."

"Makes sense." Dean nodded. He remembered when he was learning how to work on an engine. His father had shown him on Baby, and Bobby would allow Dean to help on a few of the cars he'd work on while on the lot. The kid, as always, was right. You didn't learn how to fix something by reading about it. Especially a car. "Okay, change in plans. We will work on Baby. Get her purring again."

Sam startled. Did he just say- "We? This isn't my thing. This is dad and your thing."

Dean snorted and pulled the door shut now that his sister wasn't pushing. He pulled free his own key and locked the door. He snatched away her key and pocketed them both. Happy he was in control of the situation he stepped back and motioned towards the car. "What happens when you are driving, by yourself, and something stalls out. We don't have insurance. And why call a tow if it's an easy fix."

"You told me before it's a guy thing. _Your_ guy thing." She stepped away from the door and took steady steps with her brother. She hesitated away from the car.

"If we are splitting the responsibilities then yes, working on a car is traditionally masculine. As is shooting off guns, throwing knives, knowing how to fix the plumbing, and killing our own bugs. And yet you can do all those things. I don't think it's going to hurt if you learn how to work a car."

He sat down on the ground and waited patiently. Sam huffed and followed. "And if I mess up the car."

Dean barked out a laugh. "Oh, you won't be doing anything but what I tell you to do."

"Nice to know things never change." Sam stated dryly. She laid to the side of the car and watched as Dean scooted under. He urged her close, and she pulled her head under the engine. With them both under he pointed at a part above him. "Now see this part."

He pointed to a black object that she otherwise would have never recognized. The diagrams she'd seen clicked into place. "That's the starter…right?"

"Yes." Dean held a bit of pride in his tone. "Exactly. Now when I touch it. My hand comes away with oil. I should have seen it before, but even before it stops working, that's the sign its going bad." Dean pointed to two posts with wires and cables. Now unlike replacing the generator and having to remove parts. All we'll need is to get a wrench and take away the bolts holding this part in."

Sam forgot to be nervous. "What about the wires in the way?"

"We will remove them and then the part just comes falling out. The starter weighs a good-" He paused as he gauged the weight. "-fifteen pounds. So, when it falls, you need to be ready. First time I tried removing it by myself, I ended up winding myself."

"So, you just replace the part? You can't fix it?"

Dean glanced over at his sister. She was invested. The kid ate information for dinner. "Not this part no, but any auto part store will have a replacement starter- and their relatively cheap." He scooted out from under the car. Sam beat him out and offered a hand up. He took it. "So, that said. I say we do breakfast, because I am starving, and then we can hit up an auto place on the way back. This town is small enough that I'm sure it's going to be within a block or two."

Sam finally smiled and the emotion met her eyes. "You really are gonna teach me?"

"Of course." Dean tugged Sam against his side and her shoulder smooshed against his. "After all, Baby is number two. _You_ are my number one favorite lady."

Sam snorted. "I'm not a lady."

"You're my little lady." Dean propelled them both forward towards the little diner he'd seen. "Now please tell me you are not going to get the same lame breakfast."

His kid sister made an injured sound as her brother smashed down her head for a second. She swatted at her brother's arms and put her head back up. "What are you talking about? Strawberry waffles are good."

Dean scoffed. "Not as good as bacon."

 **(Thank you for reaching the end. Hey I got a great idea, you can leave a comment. Tell me anything. It was awesome. It sucked. You think I should dye my hair purple?! I'll even take if I made a mistake. I dislike reading through the story over and over again, then posting and- hey look at that- an error. Seriously irritating. So let me know. I'll fix it- if I remember. I am a procrastinator by nature.**

 **And if you notice anything wrong with the whole car fixin' part. I am not a mechanic. I do have a father who loves cars though, and asked him a lot of questions on where things were. How to take them out, and other things that did not make it into this story. So I am no expert. Sorry!)**


	14. Keep Secrets

**(Thank you to my guest for the review. Always love hearing from you guys.**

 **To Miss Ruby! Hope this is what you were imagining. Dean didn't overreact, but he is a hero...again. As much as I try and make Sam a physical and mental match to her father and brother, I can't help but put her in bad and awkward situations to be saved.**

 ***Fair warning there is some adult themes in this one. Not too crazy.)**

 **Keep Secrets**

Sam started out as adorable. She had been so small and round in her early days. Elementary schools loved the little girl that would come in and eat up all their lessons. Unfortunately for Dean and his father, she caught the eye of a few men. At the age four John had stopped an attempted kidnap in some middle of nowhere Walmart.

Then middle school had hit, and it hit hard. She went from chunky and small to taller and lanky. Dean swore that all that fat went to extend out her arms and legs and turn her into some uncoordinated baby giraffe. Dean still kept a firm eye on her to make sure she didn't leave at any point.

Oh, but high school.

High school changed the game. Freshman year she not only grew taller, but grew into that height. She stopped being so awkward, and became pretty. She had always been pretty to Dean, but now everyone else thought so too. That did not sit well with big brother. Michael Thorn, a nerd from her freshman year peaked her interest. Turns out he thought she was pretty amazing. Kid only walked away with a black eye, and in the end Dean (kinda) regretted it. Mike had been a decent guy.

Oh, but bachelor #2 however was a big no. No; with all caps and six explanation points- underlined and bold. He'd seen the kid in front of the school when he dropped off his sister for day one of school. He'd noticed the way the boy watched as his sister, wearing nothing special- just a baggy sweater and jeans, walked into the school. The boy wasn't so much interested in getting to know her as he was there for the challenge. As if she'd ever fall for him.

 **Day one** , he'd asked her how school was. Sam gave her big brother a shrug. _Okay._ How could the first day ever be anything but halfway decent. He wiped away a layer of dust from the kitchen counter and wondered shortly how long it had been since someone bothered to clean the place. She'd already set up at the table starting on her homework. Nerd.

She stopped when Dean asked if anyone bothered her. She spun around in the chair with a raised eyebrow and a no nonsense glare. _Really?_ Dean shrugged back at her. "Just curious if someone needed a beat down." Like some random bad ass who was going to try and deflower his little sister.

 **Day two** he'd applied for a position in a mechanic shop- paid under the table. Guy seemed decent and didn't seem too bothered when Dean told him he'd need to leave at 3:30 to pick up his kid sister from school. So long as Dean showed up he'd get paid what they promised. Dean drove back home after guaranteeing he'd be there the following morning, and stopped at a grocery store to pick up a few necessary things before going to the apartment.

His father had rested up and was on his way out in a Fed suit, when Dean showed up plastic bags in hand. On the outskirts of town there were disappearing women from campgrounds. Caleb was expected in a day to sidekick, and Dean was sidelined; on Sammy-sitting duty. John promised to be home at some point in the night and Dean didn't release the snort that threated. Even if the man finished his researching early he'd be sure to stop and check out the local watering hole.

After some domestic chores, Dean's phone flashed at 3:45. He was at the school at 4 looking for the runt's form. He scowled though when the one of the first through the door was Douche bag (DB) and his greasy looking friend. While kids filed out in a mass exodus he lit up a cigarette and leaned up against the wall. He waited patiently glancing at the students going through the double doors. From his body language and his expression Dean knew exactly what he was discussing with his friend, and it wasn't school related.

DB stopped talking when his kid sister trickled out almost last. She slipped by him clueless to his interest. She was much more focused on finding her big brother's all too noticeable car. DB pushed up off the wall and passed his lit cigarette to his friend, who took up the job, and he weaved through kids- to bump into his sister and have the books knocked from her hands. Asshole put on a concerned face, kept her from falling, and helped pick up her books. Sam was wary. She didn't melt when he brushed a hand back through his hair and gave a mega-watt smile. Something that pissed the kid off when she thanked him quickly and made an escape.

 _That's right Douche Bag. She's not as easy as you want to think._ Dean smirked.

She pushed through the crowd of kids and made her way quickly to her big brother's car. When he asked her how school was that time she gave another lame shrug.

 **Day three** , she walked to school and Dean showed up to work at the shop. Boss put Dean on oil change duty. It was too loud to talk over the sounds, but when he finally slipped into a corner with a sandwich he got a chance to talk with a coworker. Stan Pines. Good guy, lived in the small town since he'd been crawling. Dean chatted him up about the history, and the DB came to mind about 30 minutes into the conversation.

Dean didn't have to describe the kid too much. Stan Pines knew exactly who he was talking about. Damien Baxter. Lived with his mother until he was expelled for beating another student nearly into a coma, and spent a year in juvie. Mom had had enough and sent him to live with his father. He had been reluctantly allowed into the local high school; only to skip school. Landed his old man in court, and with a shit ton of fines, but neither of them seemed to care about the kid's education. When he was in school, he caused trouble. Had been caught smoking on school grounds too many times for the principal to care anymore. Every father had warned his daughter long before to avoid him. Only to be caught with the prom queen (freshman year) in the janitor's closet, and making out with the pastor's daughter behind the bleachers.

Dean's blood boiled. He had experienced enough of these guys. One or two even short term friends when he had flown through town- even regrettably been one himself once or twice. Cute transfer student, naïve to most intentions; that kid wasn't going to leave his sister alone.

When picked up Sam seemed a little more uplifted about her school. "It went pretty well."

Dean worried it was thanks to the douche bag.

 **Day four** , Dean was still working on oil changes. Sam walked out of the school with DB trailing behind he kept a slick, greasy smile and Dean didn't need to be there to know he was talking very pretty words. Sam wasn't responding to it. She'd every now and again turn around to give a curt response. This time she gave an annoyed huff when Dean asked her how her day went.

 **Day seven** was pretty much the same. DB trying real hard to get into his sister's pants and Sam dismissing him.

 **Day eight** , Dean worried. She was walking with him through the doors. Her body language was still leaning away and disinterested, but she was now giving him enough attention for him to influence her. What did he say to get her to warn her of his intentions, but not cause her to think he was being overly protective? The second she thought he was controlling her love life she'd rebel and go out with him to prove a point.

 **Day nine** she flipped her hair.

 **Day ten** she was leaning towards him. When she turned away from him after toeing the ground awkwardly during their short conversation Damien's smile chilled Dean's blood. He had to talk to her now.

He'd started when the bowl of food was put in front of her.

"How's school."

"Good." Sam smiled as she twirled spaghetti onto her fork. "No bullies. No mean girls. Teachers are nice."

Dean kept his tone light. "Any potential boys."

Sam chuckled thickly with a full mouth, and slurped up the tail end of her noodle. "You promised you wouldn't go tough on any boy's I was interested in- after you gave Mike a black eye-"

"I know." Dean shrugged. "I can still make sure that you're being treated right."

More noodles swirled onto her fork. "You know exactly who he is. I saw you watching before I got into the car."

He was already losing her. Sam usually listened to her brother, but even he knew that whenever it came to guys, nobody was good enough. She wouldn't interpret her brother's words as actual concern. "Look, kid has a record and a reputation. I'm just saying keep your wits about you."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I keep my wits about me more frequently than you do Dean. Besides, you know I'm not going to have sex with anyone just because they have a nice smile and good game."

 **Day eleven** Dean noticed she kept acting nervous around him. Was no one in school urging her to _not_ get interested.

The weekend their father was done slipping in and out researching. Caleb and their father actually headed out towards the woods to hunt the bastard taking the women in the woods. Sam didn't need to balance research and homework anymore.

 **Day fourteen** she didn't exit out through the doors. Dean waited- and waited. At thirty minutes, proceeding three calls, he swerved into a free parking spot and left his car. Dean kept a mental map as he walked and X'd out spots he'd checked. Main building. Nope. Cafeteria. Nope. The football field. Nope.

Dean jogged out to the baseball field. His mind wrapped around just how long it was taking to get there and how far and separated from the main campus it was. His heart dropped. Even more so when he heard his sister. She gave a screech followed by a loud hollow bang. His jog turned into a dead run.

The baseball field was empty; save Douche Damien over his little sister on the stands. She was sitting up a hand pressed to her head, blood already streaming from a cut above her eyebrow. Her sweater was bunched halfway up.

"You stupid, bitch." He was pretty banged up himself though. Kid held his wrist in a funny way, holding most of his weight on his left leg, and had a bleeding cut across his cheek. While Sam was collecting herself, he was above her seething. "Now look what happened. You had to make this difficult."

She was too slow to swat the arm away, as DB gripped her wrist and had her whipped up and around. She was violently pushed back against the aluminum seating. Dean moved his hand to his gun as the DB straddled his sister.

He didn't spare any time in raising his gun. "Hey! Get off of her. NOW!"

Douche bag looked up irritated and a second of fear slipped over his expression. He scrambled off of her with a loud metallic echo. Still a fair distance away Dean kept the gun pointed at the kid. Dean paced forward his gaze dark and his hand tense on the weapon.

"I swear to whatever divine being you fear, I will pull this trigger if you do not get away from my sister." Dean kept his pace steady as the boy stepped away from his sister.

"Look man-" Douche bag tried to start.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Dean growled. "Just step away from her."

Damien's lips curled up into a smirk and raised up his hands. "Look. It was just a misunderstanding." He stepped back once then took a step down, only looking away from the pissed off big brother periodically to see where he was going. "I thought she was interested."

His vision was red, he fought all impulses to pull the trigger and rid the world from this shitty kid. Yeah, maybe he had a tough childhood; but that was no grounds for what he was trying to do to Sam. To any person living and breathing. "What? The fighting and screaming gave you that idea?" He took a steady breath and flexed his finger away from the trigger. "I don't want to shoot you. Not in front of Sam. But, so help me you are not scampering away and out of my sight in under five minutes, I will give you a permanent hole through your tiny brain."

The kid's smirk died down. He had long overstayed his welcome and there was a way out. The clump of trees away from the school were closer, and safer, so he sped off towards their safety. Dean kept the gun up and aimed his way until he was sure the kid was a safe distance. His legs trembled to rush to his sister, who was almost drunkenly shoving down her stained shirt and hoodie, but he had to know the kid was gone. That the threat was done.

Content at the distance the kid had put between them, Dean took the aluminum steps two at a time. In three steps, he was at her side crouched and taking triage. "Jesus, Sam. You didn't show up at the front of the school and I- What if he had-" He stopped. "Where does it hurt?"

"he'd," She slurred. Concussion. They'd dealt with those in the past. She hissed as he picked up her head and gently inspected the blood and bruising.

"Soft rock or metal?" Dean asked pushing her up further into a sitting position.

"M'tal." The pounding in her head was dramatic and pulsing. She winced bringing a hand up to her bleeding cut, only to have it smacked away and Dean growl. "Rlly loud m'tal."

Dean slipped his gun into his waist band and slipped an arm behind her back and under her legs. With a grunt, he had her up and they were leaving the stands. "We are going to be on concussion watch tonight- unless you think you need-"

"No hos'ital." Sam groaned. She pressed her face into the crook of Dean's arm. "Ma pack-."

"-can go screw itself." Dean kept his pace steady and tried to keep her from bouncing too much. He'd honor her wishes now, but at the first sign of trouble she'd find her ass parked on a hospital bed's sterile white sheets.

"Jus' don't say it." She didn't need to know her brother was confused. "Don' say 'I tol' you so.'"

Dean kept his jaw clenched as he closed the distance between them and their mobile home.

xxxOOOxxx

That night he watched out for her, made sure she woke up every hour or so and answered a few easy bits of trivia. When she woke up the next morning she tried going to school. Dean told her under no circumstances was she going to school. Dean wrote out a sick note and dropped it off at the school. He left only after he'd stopped by the baseball field and found Sam's backpack. One of the straps had broken, and Dean knew the thing was ratty but it wouldn't tear under any normal situation. His hand clenched the handle hard on the walk back to his car.

During his drive home, he nearly doubled over. Damien and his ratty friend were hanging out behind some gas station smoking. Asshole was laughing and having a great time with his friend. Just a day ago, he'd been trying to force his way into Sam's pants.

Dean parked. Sam could wait for a few minutes.

xxxOOOxxx

Sam poked open an eye and stifled a groan, as Dean entered their room. Last thing she needed was Dean knowing she was uncomfortable. Which he clearly already knew since the first thing he did was offer her a pain pill and shitty tap water from the bathroom. Knowing better she took the tablet and swallowed it down without protest.

Cup down however she narrowed her eyes. He'd changed his shirt the last she'd seen him, and he looked disheveled- a little out of breath. "Dean-"

"Sam." Dean calmly answered back. He was closing the lid on the bottle and tucked the Tylenol on a dresser that had seen better days.

"Why are your knuckles red, and where did you get that bruise on your cheek?"

"Fell…" Dean stated causally. "Now peanut butter and jelly or grilled cheese?"

"You- fell?" Sam raised an eyebrow and regretted it. Funny how one simple motion could add a drum solo to the pounding in her head.

Dean huffed, annoyed by this conversation. "Yeah. Now what do you want to eat."

"You aren't the type to simply fall." Sam studied her brother. She knew that the extra time he'd been gone he'd done something she wished he hadn't. If it was what she thought, then she couldn't blame him too much. If someone hurt Dean she would respond the same way. "And you were gone for a while."

"Got groceries." Dean shrugged.

Sam studied him a little longer and sighed. She wouldn't press it anymore, but she did need to know if her brother was going to get in trouble or not. "Are you going to get caught? I don't feel like leaving suddenly in the night to avoid the cops."

Her big brother stalled as he figured what to say. He finally shrugged. He was caught. There was no point in lying to his little sister. Especially since the ass hat deserved it. "Pretty safe to say Douche Bag and his friend aren't going to say a word. Besides I just left him a little black and blue. I could have killed his snarky ass, but I figured I'd let him think on his actions."

"PB n' J." Sam breathed a sigh of relief at his words. Dean wasn't a reckless person- unless someone messed with her. It warmed her heart to know her brother would go to hell and back for her; but it scared her too. Last thing she wanted to be responsible for was her brother landing in jail; or worse. "And Dean-"

"Yeah-"

"Can this- this whole situation be our secret." She bit at her lip and ducked her head down when her brother gave her a sharp look.

"It's not your fault." Dean stated firmly. And it wasn't. She was starting to like him- she had told him last night. He asked to meet her by the stands at the field after school- to talk. She didn't expect him to try and friggen' rape her.

Sam's bangs covered her face. "I know- but- Dad already thinks I'm a baby. If he knew that- what happened he'll never trust to take care of myself. I mean you're not going to leave me alone for a while after this."

He didn't need to explain himself in this situation. He didn't need to hear her talk about herself like she was some invalid. "Because I want to keep you safe, and so would dad. He does love you, you know. Despite all your petty arguments, he would move the earth for you."

"I know." Sam finally looked up. "Just don't tell him. Keep this our secret."

"Fine I'll keep it to myself." Dean rubbed at her hair unable to avoid her puppy dog eyes. He'd kept secrets before.

The hunt before Sam had left behind a blade in the motel room. Dean had reminded her to pack it. When their father noticed he had jumped in and claimed he'd had it on the hunt. When he'd been thrown it must have gotten lost in the woods. He'd gotten a dirty look and cleaning duty but Sam had gratefully mouthed thank you, and somehow that was all worth it.

For now he'd keep this one too. It was big and he'd certainly regret it when his father did find out, but he'd it away with all the others.

 **(A/N- Thank you for reaching the end. I appreciate the fact you got here. Possibly if you liked it then leave a review. Wait- you didn't like it-... ok well what was wrong? Grammar? Phrasing? Spelling? Continuity? Or did you just dislike it all together and you have a completely better idea for a story?** **Then tell me what the idea is...I'm up for different ideas. People have already given me a few ideas for stories, and I've kinda liked the challenge.)**


	15. Behave

**(For those who are wondering, I'm still working on UF. As of right now I'm on chapter 11. At this point, a lot of it is copy and paste with a slight tweaking happening. As I come to the later chapters I plan on actually rewriting those.** **But this isn't that story. This is TTID, and I don't know where this came from, but it came to mind, and I had to write it out.**

 **Thank you so much turtlelovermikey3000. I checked my email and was amazed to find that they reviewed every chapter in this story. It is an ego booster for sure. Love ya turtle. ;D**

 **Behave**

Sam and Dean were both incredibly smart. Sam used her brains all the time. She over accomplished in school, and all the teachers loved her. However, teachers hated him, this incredibly smart kid didn't apply himself in the classroom and refused to his work. He only used his brain to keep his family safe on and off hunts, and that was it. Sometimes that meant that he got kicked out of schools, for any manner of reasons.

Narrowing his eyes at the stupid jock in front of him he realized, this time wasn't going to be because he was protecting his family. This time it was for a far more banal reason. It was one of those stupid cliché movie misunderstandings. Dean was angry.

He'd been everywhere, and seen everything. He'd been in more towns and Todd Barr was one of those awful human beings that would stick out in his memory for the rest of his life. He was jerk jock, not that all jocks were jerks, and daddy bought him everything he could ever want. On the first day, he'd gone to this terrible person's school Todd mocked Dean's Salvation Army jeans. From there it had been nothing but hate between the two. Any chance meeting in the hallway ended up with negative words exchanged.

All it had been was words. He promised Sam he'd behave this time around. No getting kicked out, no pissing off teachers. And he was doing well- until Cindy, his very blond girlfriend, claimed that Dean had pushed her in a janitor's closet and made out with her. Not that she hadn't tried. She had shoved him in; stroked his chest and pressed soft kisses to his lips until he finally pushed past her and into the hallway. He had known that it would cause a fight- or worse.

Which is why he was now surrounded by half the school save a small circle parted where Todd and he stood attempting to talk out the situation. At least he was, Todd had already stripped off his Letterman jacket and was cracking his knuckles. Dean wasn't worried Todd would beat him. He was worried that Todd and his wealthy daddy would make him break his promise to Sam.

Which she would get curious soon. She'd be out of class about – Dean checked the height of the sun in the sky – 10 minutes ago actually, and the simple fact that Dean wasn't outside waiting for the Impala had already alerted her to the issue. If his phone wasn't on silent, he imagined he'd felt, or heard a call.

The fact that the high school and the middle school were a mere two blocks away, meant that he'd expect her to come by mid-fight. Great.

Todd mistook Dean's worry over his little sister, for concern about the potential upcoming fight. "Yeah, you little punk ass. Worried now?"

Dean rolled his eyes and gave Todd a withering look. "For you, actually. Look lame-brain, as I have mentioned before, your ever-devoted girlfriend made moves on me." Dean ignored Cindy's firm shake of her head. " _I_ turned _her_ down."

"And I told you before, you're a fucking liar!" Todd burst.

Okay so obviously the truth wasn't making this situation any better. Dean would just have to dodge and weave until he could get in a good black out punch. End the argument quickly and get in his car before a teacher or principle saw fit to pull him into the office.

"Trust me. You do not want to do this. I don't want the trouble, and you don't want the humiliation."

Dean confidently stepped to the side when Todd blindly rushed him. He watched patiently as the senior to his junior stumbled and caught himself. The crowd had continued to chant, but this time a ripple of laughter was heard. Not aiding in Todd's friendly demeanor.

"Oh, I'm not going to be the one humiliated." Todd growled. "You're going to regret touching my girl."

Cindy smiled prettily for her doting boyfriend. Dean wondered how many other guys she'd made out with, or more, without Todd knowing. Seriously he could keep her.

Todd was starting to use his brain this time around and aimed a kick that would have knocked Dean over- _would have_. Dean easily jumped back and blocked the fist that Todd jabbed immediately after. "Look, you can have her. I already told you, I didn't rope her in."

"Cindy would never-" Todd tried to punch again, and gritted his teeth when Dean absorbed the punch with his own fist. "-do that to me."

Dean chuckled. "You are one blind guy."

The crowd was jostling to his right. Dean heard the grumbling as people were being elbowed to the side. His attention snapped back as Todd took advantage of his wandering mind. Had Dean not been so well trained he would have been hit. Once again _would have_.

The crowd was still complaining and a pitchy voice was demanding to come through. A familiar demanding voice. Oh shit.

"Give me a second." Dean put up his hands.

"Fight like a man." Todd snarled, not accepting the terms of a cease fire. "You haven't even swung once."

"And you haven't even hit me once." Dean teased ducking down and spinning away from another fist. "I mean it. Give me a second."

Todd once again overbalanced and stumbled. His perfect and loving girlfriend was looking irritated and bored. Todd must have noticed because he was clearly getting more irritated. "Fuck you!" He rushed forward again and Dean would have danced away again, except a ratty backpack flew through the air and slammed into the jocks face. His head snap back and he fell to the ground a little stunned.

Dean turned and looked over his shoulder. Great. There she was in all her fury. Sure, she was his scraggly 13-year-old sister, but she had her hands on her hips and everything.

"Good shot, Sam."

"Don't you dare casually banter with me." Sam snapped. "I told you new town, no trouble."

Todd was pressing a hand to his split lip that was trickling blood. "What the fuck? You stupid, bitch."

Dean opened his mouth to tell Todd to shut his mouth. Nobody spoke to his sister like that. Only he didn't have to.

"Oh, put a lid on it." Sam rolled her eyes. "Look whatever Dean did, he's sorry. Now let the matter go, before you really get hurt."

Dean scowled and looked over at his little sister. He was surrounded by his peers, and didn't want to give off the appearance of being whipped by a mere middle schooler. "Look, I haven't done anything this time around. And don't scold me like I'm your kid."

"You do it to me all the time." Sam watched as Todd was finding his feet. "What _didn't_ you do then?"

"Idiot thinks I made out with his girlfriend."

She cocked her head and studied her brother's expression. "And did you?"

Dean's scowl deepened. "No."

It took a second, and Sam spun back to the spitting mad jock back on his feet. She assessed him, and the blond who was unhappily crossing her arms at the direction this fight was going. "Well, you heard my brother. He didn't do it. So back off."

"Need a 10-year-old to fight your battles, Winchester?" Todd teased.

"Really, he didn't." Sam continued. "If he had, he would have admitted it already. Trust me."

"Hey!" Dean was offended by the statement- but she was right.

"Cindy wouldn't do that." Todd growled. "And _your brother_ is a dick. He comes to this school and acts all bad boy. Well, Dean is just a stupid motherfucker, who couldn't pass his classes if he tried. He's failing what a third of his classes. I bet his mom is real proud of him. Oh wait, his mom probably is a druggie who doesn't care. I mean with the clothes you two wear, it's clear nobody cares about you."

Sam and Dean stood stock still, absorbing the words.

Todd took it for weakness. He kicked the bag to the side and sneered at the siblings. "This fight, will happen. The last person standing wins. So back away, princess."

Dean clenched his fist and took a step forward. Oh, the ass hole had it coming now. Offend him, and he didn't care, but a nasty jab at his family and you were going down.

Dean stopped his advance however. Sam had already rushed forward. Todd laughed, invoking a few other students in the crowd, and actually threw a fist out towards his little sister. Dean would have pummeled him- if Sam hadn't ducked under the punch and kneed him in the groin. The crowd winced and groaned in sympathy, or shock. Sam wasn't done yet. Todd went to crouch and grab his pounding prostate, and Sam, using his crouch to her small size's advantage, swung a fist up hard into his jaw. Todd's head flew back up, and Sam jumped up and slammed her folded arm into the back of his neck. She had the decency to hook the ratty bag with her foot and slide it forward so as Todd fell, his face landed on something other than concrete.

The crowd had gone silent. Eyes swerving to the downed teen, and the still standing girl.

"Dean has taken care of me for as long as I can remember, so I know for a fact he is twice the man you will ever be. Just because he doesn't apply himself doesn't mean that he's stupid. And my mom, was the best mother that anyone could ever want. Nobody gets to talk about her like that, ever." Sam's face was beet red.

Despite being proud, Dean came forward and hooked her arm. "Ok, point proven squirt. Time to go before authoritative adults show up." He shoved Sam towards the direction of the Impala, and smirked as the kids blocking the way shifted for her.

"My bag…" Sam said softly. She seemed to finally absorb just what she had done to Todd. Dean figured he'd have to tell her about a dozen times tonight that she hadn't done anything wrong. In fact, she was amazing.

"I got it." Dean easily tossed her the keys. "Get the engine going."

Sam bit at her lip and glanced down at the downed kid. He was still awake, groaning. "What are you going to do?"

"Just getting the bag. Nothing else." Dean comforted. He waited for her to nod and walk in the direction of the parking lot. Seeing her walk away Dean walked over to the jerk jock, and crouched down. "Your rules, Todd. First person down loses. So, I'm headed home." Dean jerked the bag out from under Todd's head, and pillowed his fall with his hand. He put the kid's head down gently. "You want to tell your dad what happened, you are more than welcome. Wonder how daddy feels when a _10-year-old_ puts down his senior quarter back son?"

Dean shouldered her bag, and picked up his own following his sister down the cleared pathway created by his peers. He was entering his car when a teacher finally was rushing towards the crowd of students, and tore out of the parking lot. Safely away from the school Dean sighed and slightly deflated into his seat.

"I'm sorry." Sam stated quietly, it broke Dean out of his thoughts though. "I lost it a little and got mad."

"No way, runt. That was awesome." Dean smirked and motioned his hand quickly. Sam bent down and dug a random cassette out of the ratty box at her feet. "He needed a jolt back to reality."

"Will you get in trouble?" Sam asked, biting at her lip.

Pearl Jam started as he pushed the cassette into the player. "No way. I didn't do anything. I behaved."

 **(You enjoyed it, then please leave a review. You disliked it, then please leave constructive criticism. You noticed something off, language or grammar (posted this and already edited a few mistakes. Ugghhh. I read over it a thousand times and notice after posting.) then tell me. I want to improve as a writer and me pretending that I'm perfect isn't going to get me there. Finally, have any ideas, send them to me. Maybe you have something that I can use. In fact, I already have a few that I've got written down and saved, and intend to write out. When? I don't know I'm the product of a procrastinator and practice it myself. Add to that my job, and I've pretty much got my plate full with avoiding adult responsibilities and having to please multiple people on a regular basis. But if it works out, I'll write it.)**


End file.
